Unraveled
by misticbutterfly
Summary: The sequal to 'New Destiny' Erik's POV from Betrayed. When he returns to the House of Night everything starts to unravel right before his eyes. His relationship with Zoey is put to the test as he discovers his true feeling for her. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is the sequal to 'New Destiny' Erik's POV in Marked. If you haven't read it, check it out. It is located on my profile page. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to the Cast's I just get to play around in Erik's delicious mind... Enjoy!**

**Also I would like to thank to my beta reader Kristine for her mad editing skills. Thanks hon your the best!!**

The big leather-upholstered, first-class airline seats were a comfort for the long flight back to the House of Night. I've been in New York since Sunday and I was excited to get back to see Zoey. The competition was amazing; 125 contestants, fledglings from all the different Houses of Night around the world. The best of the best from each school came to compete. It was amazing; the talent that graced the Broadway stage. I had already been to New York and performed on this very stage. It was exhilarating to be back. I could really see myself on this stage as a regular actor and not just a guest at a competition. _Soon_, I thought. I only have another year until my change. This actually brought sadness to my spirit. I would be away from Zoey in a year. I suddenly didn't want that to happen. Over this past month I felt we had become more than just friends; definitely she was moving into the realm 'girlfriend', even thought we never declared ourselves. I sure thought the constant handholding, hugging, kissing and some of the best dates I had ever been on were 'official' relationship worthy. Of course it was all still PG, but it still brought a sense of happiness to me that I was being patient with her. She would never feel the pressure of doing more. If our relationship took the next step it would be because she wanted it to. I know I did.

I looked down at the huge white box sitting next to me. I took my hand and gently touched the intricate bow that wrapped around the box, reminding myself to be careful and not damage it. I remember walking down Fifth Avenue on Tuesday just before the competition started. I had a few hours to kill and wanted to do a little shopping. Yes, I ususally hated to shop but I was in need of a few new shirts and pants. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to shop in New York City. They had the best and latest fashions, unlike Tulsa where shopping was limited on style. As I walked down the sidewalk, I caught the sight of something interesting. It immediately caught my attention as I stopped in front of the window display. It was a simple long, black dress with metallic fabric woven in. As night was settling in, the lights from the passing cars brought the dress to life. With each flash of light the dress picked up the yellow and red flashes making the entire dress sparkle. It reminded me of Neferet's dress from last months' Full Moon Ritual. And then I pictured Zoey in a dress like that. A smile grew on my face as I imagined Zoey in this full-length gown, dancing to the beat of soft music. I was sold. I walked into the shop and asked for the dress. I remembered the dress she had on last month and knew what size to get. After all, I had removed that dress from Aphrodite before and knew what size she was. I frowned at that thought and pushed it far away from my mind. I now had another purpose to getting this dress for her. It was a gift for Zoey for her first Full Moon Ritual, plus it would replace the other dress I now wanted to forget.

I proceeded to tell the young lady behind the counter it was a gift and asked if she could gift-wrap it for me. The young lady smiled at me as she gathered the dress and folded it neatly into a large white box. Then, she pulled a large, beautiful ribbon out and proceeded to wrap the box. I stood there in awe as she carefully created an intricate bow out of the ribbon. It must have taken her ten minutes to perfect this masterpiece before she rang up the dress. I paid for it and added a nice tip for taking the extra time to make it perfect. I thanked her and left the store, excited to see Zoey's face when she saw her new dress.

I walked back to the hotel and got ready for my day. I wasn't performing until Friday but I still had to be at rehearsals and watch each contestant perform. I watched my competition carefully as they each performed their monologue. I gauged each performer and could tell that most were performing by memory, while others were enveloping the part. Some didn't convey the feelings of the character, while others were down right amazing.

"Hey man, you excited to get back to see Zoey?" Cole asked, bringing me back from my daydream.

"Yes, I can't wait, it feels like forever since I've seen her. I miss her," I boasted with a grin. I could never hide anything from Cole. He knew me better than that.

"You lucky bastard. I wish I had someone to go back to. Oh well, I'll have to live vicariously through you," his tone was slightly sad, but thoughtful. I knew there was someone out there for him; he just hasn't found her yet. I wanted to reassure him to not give up, but suddenly I found myself closing my mouth. I knew he didn't like me talking girls with him when he felt that I didn't have that problem. So, I was going to drop it for now but I was secretly going to help any way I could.

I knew he was a closet romantic but it shocked me that he chose Romeo's monologue 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks'. It suited him. He was definitely showing his softer side. After all he ranked twenty-second overall in the competition. He was grinning from ear to ear at the monumental leap from last year.

I looked diagonally from me and could see two female fledglings that came with me to the competition. I knew them well. After all, they were in my drama class with Professor Nolan. Kaci Crump, a fourth former, was shy to most people until you get to know her. Once she was on stage she could transform into her character of choice and take on what ever that character is feeling. She was still a work in progress, and she astounded me when she placed fifty-second in the competition. It was an improvement from the last competition when she placed ninety-ninth. She was beaming at her accomplishment as well.

Next to her was Cassie Kramme, a fifth former. She was not shy at all, though she is slightly on the crazy side. She was always drawn to the extravagant rolls, anything to get attention. If she could be nude to play the roll, I am sure she would jump at the chance. She did exceptionally well, she placed thirty-fifth in the competition.

Then there was Deino, the epitome of terrible. Since Aphrodite's dismissal from the Dark Daughters, she has been avoiding her. Actually, now that I think about it, all three of her so-called friends have been avoiding Aphrodite like the plague. I wondered if Deino acted like a snob, an Aphrodite wannabe, just because that was expected. She was different now. There was a positive change that everyone noticed. She shocked everyone, including me, with her take on Cleopatra's death scene. I think she gave Professor Nolan a run for her money on Cleopatra. She didn't have the same energy as Prof. Nolan, but close. She placed an amazing eleventh.

I looked down at my watch and it was only six o'clock. We still had a few hours until we landed in Tulsa. I tapped my foot nervously as I counted the passing minutes until we were home. Professor Nolan announced that we would be performing our monologues for the entire school. I was told I would be going last. She wanted to save my results until the very end. My monologue rendered Othello's love for Desdemona. I poured all the love I was feeling for Zoey into that monologue. It had only been a month but I was falling in love with her. It made my monologue more meaningful to me. It was how I won first place. Although it was hard to put it into words how I felt, there was only one person I wanted to tell and I still had a few hours till then.

I leaned my head back on the plush headrest and closed my eyes to help pass the time. There was no way I could sleep now. I was too excited from my win and the thought of seeing Zoey. I was remembering our first date. It made me laugh now that I chose Star Wars as our first date movie. It was what sold her on going out with me; plus I love the movie, who doesn't? I laughed to myself as I clearly remembered not paying much attention to the movie at all. More like I was paying attention her strawberry lips, her shiny curly hair, the intoxicating scent of Lavender and Jasmine, and the way she pressed into me. Two hours, fifty-five minutes to go before I could wrap my arms around my Z and kiss her strawberry lips. Unconsciously, I licked my lips wishing I could taste her. I missed her this past week.

I also knew that this was the week for family visits. I hated that I would be missing out on my family this time, but there was next month if they wanted to see me. I missed my family, especially my brother. Over the years their visits have trickled; now they come maybe four times a year if I was lucky. I knew they hate I was a vampyre fledgling, but they didn't like it either. They had high hopes for me as a future lawyer, doctor, or what ever they wanted me to be. But I knew, even at an early age, I wanted to be an actor. My mom thought it was a child's dream and wanted more from me. My brother, on the other hand, thought it was cool that I was marked and secretly wished he'd been chosen as well. He was two years younger than me and would have followed in my footsteps no matter what I did. It annoyed me but I also secretly I loved it. Even now, he is the one I miss most. I would have to see if they are willing to come next month to visit.

I knew Zoey's parents were coming for the first time and I wanted to be there to support her. I knew from the few times she mentioned them that her step father, no, 'step loser' is what she always called him, and her mother weren't happy about her being marked and went all exorcism on her. She gave me the run down of the events but didn't go into much detail. I didn't blame her; at least my parents accepted my change with an open mind. The way she talked about her mom before the step loser came into their lives; they were close, but that was fading fast. Zoey was hoping that her grandmother would come for the visit as well. Zoey always talked so highly about her. I could see she was filling the role of mother that Zoey's own mother was neglecting. I could never understand someone could not love Zoey for everything she is and how special she was.

I heard a tapping from the seat across from me. I opened my eyes to see Cole wildly beating a set of air drums. His head and foot were bobbing to a silent beat from his iPod. I let out a loud laugh as he was finishing his solo. He opened his eyes to see that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he asked not really getting why everyone was staring.

"Great solo," I said with another chuckle at his expense.

He looked at the pens in both hands and then back at me. He let out a laugh that rivaled my own, causing everyone else to start laughing. I looked around to see that one person wasn't laughing, Loren Blake.

Loren Blake was a Vampyre Poet Laureate and a temporary poet Professor for the House of Night. I never looked at Blake as a Professor nor called him by that title; he never seemed to mind or question it. Most of the guys despised him, but I found him to be fascinating and intriguing. He is the first male Vampyre Poet Laureate in quite some time. Usually it was given to a female vamp, but his accomplishments over the years awarded him this title. Overall, he was a decent vamp. He always treated everyone fair, although he favored females at our school. He was known to seduce women for sex and then move on to the next conquest. I will admit that, as a guy, I admired him for it, but when he had an eye on Aphrodite, that quickly changed. I wasn't the possessive type but I didn't like the way he looked at her. She didn't give him the time of day, as far as I knew. She didn't even like poetry; she said it was useless to learn and decipher. Well he can have her now if he wants. _She's all yours, _I thought while looking at Blake.

I looked back at my watch and groaned. Only ten minutes had passed since the last time I looked at it. I threw my head back and wished I was home with my Z.

* * *

**Okay, many of you may be wondering why we stared here. Well our good looking Erik isn't in Betrayed that much. So instead of starting when he come back from the competetion, I am giving you a sneak peak into what he did the week all the drama started with Zoey. Stay with it, only 2 more chapters to recap what happened in the past month. (it is what I think could have happened) Enjoy.**

**Reviews are love show how much you love Erik.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I have to give it up to my wonderful beta Kristine for her outstanding bataing skills. I would be lost without you. Thanks honey. **

* * *

I felt my head getting heavy as I lounged against the comfortable leather chair. My thoughts were drifting to one of my favorite dates with Zoey. It was three weeks ago, on our second date, I took her to my favorite breakfast restaurant in Tulsa and walked through the park. It was simple but fun. Damien wasn't happy with my choice of activities but I didn't want him planning another overly romantic date. The first one almost made us both cross boundaries that I knew Zoey wasn't comfortable crossing, yet. So, this time I wanted a more public atmosphere. It was safer for the both of us. Don't get me wrong; it still involved a major make out session. No complaints here.

~*~

It was seven in the morning and I shot out of bed to head for the showers. I knew I only had an hour to get ready for our date. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. I had planned a normal date this time, a non-Damien approved date. He was disappointed that I wasn't including him in the planning but he gave his input anyway. I even let him pick out my outfit to make him happy. God I am such a sap; anything to make my new friend happy.

I was picking Zoey up at the girls dorm common room around eight o'clock. I was taking her to breakfast at Cracker Barrel. It was one of my favorite places to go when I was a kid; they serve breakfast anytime of the day and since eight at night was our breakfast time, it was perfect. Plus, it was better than taking her to the Waffle House for breakfast. That was reserved for the three am binge eating we would need from time to time. Sometimes we craved greasy, crispy bacon, a stack of pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream, and my favorite cheesy hash browns smothered in ketchup. Just thinking about it was making me hungry.

I was then taking her for a walk at the local park. It was another place I used to go when I was a kid and fed the geese. I hated those fucking geese. They would swarm me as I trying to feed them our week-old bread. The bastards actually bit me! I would throw the entire bag into the man-made lake trying to get them off of me. My dad would lift me up and put me on his shoulders to protect me. I smiled at that memory; I was only six years old.

It was seven forty-five and I was making my way through the boy's common room when I saw TJ slumped in the couch watching some old Western. Clint Eastwood's 'The good, the Bad, and the Ugly' a personal favorite of mine. I will give that man credit - he can act. Old squint could scare a fly off a shit truck from a hundred paces. I would have thought he was a vampyre but the way he aged said he definitely wasn't.

"Hey man what you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just watching this movie…. how about you?" he asked without looking away from the TV.

"I am on my way to pick up Zoey for our date."

"Cool. Have fun," he said in a sad tone. I was about to question it until he turned his head in my direction and gave me a quasi-smile. I would take that for now but knew that we needed to spend some much needed 'guy bonding time' with him soon.

"Thanks. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing as usual. Why?"

"Want to hang out? Just you, me and Cole." I asked, hoping that would lift his spirits. It did. His quasi-smile turned into a genuine grin.

"Yeah man, I would like that a lot. What do you want to do?" he asked with a great deal of excitement. How long have I ignored him?

"I have made enough plans in the last week; you decide and let me know, okay?"

"Yeah man, I will. Have fun." He turned his head and continued watching his movie. He was grinning from ear to ear; no doubt he would come up with something totally off the wall and fun for tomorrow.

I walked out of the common room feeling better now that I wasn't ignoring my best friend and was about to pick up Zoey for our second date. Life is good.

I walked into the girls' dorm room and immediately saw the twins resting on the couch watching some cooking show. Rachel Ray, I think. That girl talks too much.

"Hey Erin, hey Shaunee! how are you two doing," I asked as I approached the couch.

"Hey Erik, nice to see you," Erin said, giving me the once-over. I rolled my eyes and looked at Shaunee as she did the same thing.

"You are looking exceptionally fine today, Erik. Zoey is a lucky girl. She better never break up with you. But if she does, please know that I like a little cream in my coffee," Shaunee said with a little too much emphasis on the last part. I gave her a nervous smile and walked over to where Stevie Rae was just as Zoey was coming down the stairs. Thank God.

"Hey Stevie Rae, is Zoey ready?" I asked.

"Yeah she'll be down in just a minute," she said in her Okie accent. She gave me a warm smile and walked into the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

Just like the last week, Zoey came down the stairs and locked eyes with me. A huge smile lit up her face as she made her way over to me. I noticed she was wearing a nice pair of jeans, a dark blue sweater, and a comfortable pair of tennis shoes. Apparently Damien and the twins didn't get to her this time. I was looking forward to seeing more of her legs. Oh well, I have a great imagination.

I didn't hesitate like last time and walked right up to her. I pulled her into a tight embrace. I took a deep breath, taking in her heavenly scent and let out a soft sigh as I relaxed my grip. I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. Yep, she had on her signature strawberry lip-gloss. Who ever invented that shit was a genius.

I kissed her again, not caring who was watching. Mmmm, such delicious, strawberry goodness. Suddenly I was craving strawberry pancakes with whipped cream. My stomach growled impatiently signaling me that it was time to go.

I pulled away too quickly and heard her groan. I gave her another tight squeeze before letting her go. I looked into her warm hazel eyes and could see she wanted me to keep kissing her. I smiled down at her pleading lips and kissed her one last time. I parted my lips and grazed my tongue over her bottom lip begging for her to open. She complied willingly and met my tongue. I took her into my mouth and gently massaged her tongue. I used all my restraint not to deepen the kiss further. We were frozen like that for a few minutes just enjoying each other's tongues when we heard the hoots and hollering form the girls in the common room. I felt Zoey pull away, clearly embarrassed by the attention. Her cheeks flushed pink as she nestled into my chest to hide from our shameful PDA. I couldn't contain my laughter - it was low and quiet. I lifted her chin up to meet my gaze. She was red, I mean tomato red.

"Z this is nothing to be ashamed of," I said, staring into her eyes.

"I know I just can't help but feel self conscious about what people are thinking about you and me. I don't want anyone getting the wrong impression," she whispered. Great. I thought we cleared up this 'wrong impression' thing a while ago.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. She didn't want anyone to think she was just like Aphrodite. She didn't want anyone to think she was giving me blow jobs in dark hallways at night or having sex with me. I told her she had nothing to worry about, that she was nothing like Aphrodite and that I felt differently for her than what I had felt for Aphrodite. My relationship with Zoey wasn't just physical - it was emotional as well. I had a strong feeling that I was _meant_to meet her, like she had something to do with my future. I could only assume Nyx had her hand in my future. I can't argue with a Goddess.

"I already told you I feel differently about you then what I felt for Aphrodite. I am not pressuring you into anything. I just want to be with you… well, and kiss you," I said with a half smile that always seems to cheer her up.

"I know… I just want to be with you too," she said with a smile.

I leaned down and hovered over her lips and whispered, "And?"

I felt her breath hitch as she caught on to my question, "and kissing you t-"

I seized her lips and gave her a long gentle kiss and pulled away before she got embarrassed again by my, very unapologetic, PDA. I grabbed her hand and led her out of the common room.

We arrived at Crackle Barrel just after the evening rush. We walked through the cluttered gift shop to the main dining area. I signaled to the older woman behind the podium that there was only two in our party. She sat us immediately. As we passed the crackling fireplace, I noticed the all-too-familiar checkerboard I used to play with my brother. I would kick his butt every time at Checkers. The memory caused me to laugh. Zoey, of course, noticed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I use to come here with my family all the time for breakfast. My brother and I used to play Checkers over there," I paused to toss my head in the direction of the two rocking chairs and the huge checkerboard. "I kicked his butt every time."

"Do you miss your family?" she asked softly.

"Yes, I do. They used to visit every month but now they only come about four times a year. My brother is getting older and is about to graduate high school so they are concentrating on him right now." My eyes shifted to the ground at the last statement. I was sad that my family was forgetting me. But as a vamp we were also meant to forget our families. It was the 'natural progression' of turning into a vamp. One day they would die and we were told it would make it a lot easier to have forgotten them then mourn their deaths.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she said, as she nudged closer to me while caressing my hand. I took comfort in her warm touch. I nestled my nose in her hair and kissed her softly and whispered a 'thank you' into her ear.

The waitress came over and took our order. Of course we ordered breakfast food, after all it morning, for us at least.

We dove into stories of our childhood. I asked her what she was like when she was a kid. She told me stories mainly of her grandmother and her Lavender farm; but there were lovely stories about her mother and sister before the step loser came into their lives. They were a happy family; they would go on mini adventures to the park, to the zoo, and to the fort in her backyard that her mother helped build. She told me it was an accident waiting to happen but they didn't care, they would have tea parties up in the rickety old 'girls only' tree house.

I told her about the many camping trips my family used to go on and the adventures my brother and I would have. I told her about the time my brother got me in trouble with the principle and how I was almost suspended from high school. But luckily for me, the principle adored me. So I got out of that predicament. Zoey shook her head in disbelief about my other, more devious, side. All she knew was the Erik in front of her, the drama dork, not the one who used to sneak out and get drunk every weekend with my human friend Tony. When I got marked, that all changed for me. I came here and was a 'freshman' all over again. I took this opportunity to reinvent myself. I dove into acting; which is where I met Cole and soon after he introduced me to his roommate and partner in crime, TJ. We quickly became friends and the rest was history.

The waitress came back with our orders. Zoey looked at the huge stack of pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream in front of me and then looked up at me. I had a huge grin. I knew why I ordered strawberry pancakes, but she didn't. I would keep that to myself.

"You must love strawberries," she said still staring at the huge mound of strawberries.

"Yes! I do!" I said grinning as I cut into the warm pancakes. I moaned with each bite. It was nothing like her lip gloss but it was good enough for now. She smiled and just shook her head as she took a bite of her French toast.

We ate in silence for a moment as we enjoyed our breakfast. I took this time to _really_ look at her. Because we were away from school, we had to cover up our marks to hide our identity from the humans. It was mainly to avoid confusion and unnecessary attention to fledglings.

I knew Zoey was beautiful, no question about that, but to see her as she used to be before she was marked, well, she was stunning - even for a human. There was Cherokee heritage in her features defined in her high cheekbones, strong jaw, and her dark rich hair. No wonder her ex-boyfriend Heath had a hard time letting her go. I wouldn't let drinking or smoking pot get in the way of being with her. He was a fool for doing so in the first place; bad for him but good for me.

Once we were finished, I paid for the meal and we left to my second destination. We walked about a block away to my favorite park. I guess tonight's theme was my childhood past. It was fun to let her see that side of me. Aphrodite never bothered to learn anything about my past. All she cared about was popularity and sex.

We walked, slowing around the man made pond; side-by-side and hand in hand. We didn't speak for a long time. There were no awkward moments; we just enjoyed each other's presence. I would bring her hand up, kiss her wrist, and then let it fall back into place. I repeated this every so often as a silent, loving gesture. In reality I wanted to kiss her.

Once we made it around the loop I sat us down on a park bench overlooking the pond. It was beautiful as the stars reflected in the water. There was a slight breeze in the air but I was barely bothered by it. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I always do and pulled her into my body. I loved the warmth of her body next to mine, and was assailed by her intoxicating scent as she rested her head on my shoulder. I nestled my nose in her hair and inhaled her scent while tracing the top of her head with gentle kisses.

I felt her hand on my chest as it inched slowly up to my neck. With a devilish grin, she leaned her head back to gaze up at me, her warm eyes silently asking me to kiss her. I obeyed. I bent down slowly to build the anticipation as I gazed back into her eyes. Her hand slid around my neck and pulled me the rest of the way down. I smiled against her warm lips. _Score_. My lips pressed into hers, taking her bottom lip in my mouth to suck on it. She pulled back slightly and for the first time she initiated the desire to deepen the kiss. She parted her lips and grazed my bottom lip with her hot tongue; sending a shiver down my body as I opened my mouth and brushed her tongue with mine.

I reached my hand from around her should to cradle her neck. I tilted my head back slightly to deepen the kiss even more. As my tongue plunged deeper into her mouth, I heard a deep moan escape my mouth as her hand wrapped into my hair pulling me even closer. As we fought for dominance, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, aching to be even closer to her. My other hand reached down and pulled her tightly to my chest. Slowly, I moved my hand down to her waist towards her hip. I traced down her thigh to the back of her knee. Before I could lift her leg she pulled away, gasping for air. I froze as she rested her head on my shoulder; fighting to control her breathing. I released her leg, bringing my hand up to brush soft strokes on her arm that now rested on my chest.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I get carried away when I am with you," I said softly into her hair.

"I get carried away, too," she whispered, while burrowing her face into my shoulder.

"I know… I like it."

"Erik!" she shrieked.

I let out a laugh. "Z, I am just telling you the truth. I like kissing you. You drive me crazy when I am close to you." I brushed her hair from her hidden face. I took my hand and guided her face to look up at me and continued, "You are special to me. I would never take advantage of you in any way. When you are ready to move on, I will be waiting, until then I would just like to kiss you." With that last word I bent down and kissed her softly on her warm, swollen lips. I was giving her complete control over our physical relationship, when she was ready to take it to the next level I would definitely be ready. But for now we could do a lot of making out. I would just have to control my hands, set boundaries.

She reached her hand back up to my neck and kissed me back softly. I felt her mouth open back up and I met her tongue with mine. I let her dominate the kiss as she brushed her tongue against mine. It was soft and gentle at first but then her passion drove her to deepen the kiss. She let out a kittenish moan as I matched her enthusiasm. We kissed for over an hour, only taking breaks to breathe. Yes, we had to remember to breathe. But I kept my word and didn't move my hands any further than caressing her arm. I so wanted to grab her ass and pull her to me, but I had boundaries now.

As we ended our date and walked back to my car, I was noticeably aware that I would have a new reason to come back and visit this park. It wouldn't hold the memory of biting geese anymore, but sweet passionate kisses from Zoey.

We got back to the House of Night just in time for lunch. I was starving again - as usual. We met up with her friends in the dining hall. They were talking about the newest Harry Potter movie and offered us to join. We both said yes. Our libido's needed a break after this morning's kiss-a-thon. I walked her back to the girl's common room and sat with her and her friends as we watching the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix movie. She curled into my arms on the loveseat as I lightly caressed her arm and kissed the top of her head. Each time she would inch a little closer to me. She took my hand from my lap, just like last week, and started tracing patterns in my skin. The warmth of her hand felt so nice as it glided up and down my arm. I let out a loud sigh in her hair and kissed it firmly giving her my approval of her touch. She then turned my hand over and traced the same patterns making my heart pound in my chest. God, she can drive me wild without even kissing me, her touch alone was doing that to me. As if she understood my frustrations, she interlaced her hand in mine and pulled it close to her.

~*~

"Erik," a male's voice pulled me out of my wonderful daydream. I opened my eyes to see Blake placing his leather note pad in an empty seat next to him and stood up to walk over to me.

"Yes Blake," I answered back as he took the seat right across from me.

"I was told to inform you on your new roommate Jack Twist. He arrived on Friday night. Neferet introduced him to Zoey Redbird and her friends to make him feel more welcome. Aren't you dating Zoey?" he asked with little emotion. I wondered why he didn't tell me this sooner about Jack but was suddenly shocked to hear him say Zoey's name with a hint of passion behind it. I had heard that tone before when he would talk about other girls at the House of Night, his conquests.

"Yes, Zoey and I are dating," I wasn't sure why I had to clarify to Blake that we were dating but something inside of me wanted to make damn sure he knew. I continued, "And I am sure everyone made him feel very welcome." I tried to hide the sharp tone I was dispersing.

He seemed unaffected by it and turned to stand up and walk back to his seat. He picked up the leather note pad, contemplating something, and then started to write in the old book. I would have to keep an eye on him. I didn't mind the guy but now I didn't trust him around Zoey.

* * *

**Reviews are love... show me your love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for adding me to your favorites, your author alerts, and mostly your reviews. They mean so much to me. **

**I have to give it up for my fantastic Beta Kristine for all her hard work and mad editing skills. Thanks honey :)**

* * *

One hour and twenty minutes left before we landed in Tulsa. I leaned my head back once again, hoping for another delicious daydream about my Z. I closed my eyes and began recapping our last few weeks.

~*~

I made it a point to seek her out; it might have been in the hallways between classes or a glimpse of her in a classroom as I passed by. Of course we would meet up for lunch and dinner. I tried to invite Cole and TJ to sit with me but they were reluctant to give up their favorite table. They said that the 'twins' intimidated them. However, the more I am around the 'twins', the more similarities I see between them and the dynamic duo, TJ and Cole. One day I will get them to meet. Maybe with Zoey's help we could play matchmaker for our single friends.

Some days after school we would spend the evening talking with her friends or watching some silly sitcoms for a few hours. I would excuse myself, taking Zoey with me of course, and sneak into the Library or where ever we could be alone for some private time. I knew she didn't like PDA, especially in front of her friends. I would lead her into the room and close the door behind us. I would gently press her against the wall just inside the door. I would place my hands on either side of her body, trapping her. I would lean in slowly and kiss her lips gently, teasing the crap out of her and testing her boundaries. She was always guarded - to an extent. There were always loopholes and I was slowly finding them. She liked being in charge and she liked it when I teased her. That drove her wild. She would let down her defenses and almost attack me. I loved it.

I would bring my body closer to hers, almost pinning her up against the wall. As our lips moved in perfect harmony, she would let out the cutest little whimpers into my mouth. Of course, I groaned at the sound. It only made me want her more. I would give in just a little bit more and deepen the kiss; pressing into her even more. Just before I over stepped the boundary, I would pull away and kiss her soft, wet lips and say my goodnight. I would caress her cheek, kiss her lightly once more, and walk out of the room. I usually walked back to the boy's dorm with a grin plastered on my face and a raging hard on. It was _so_ worth it.

I got to know her best friend (and roommate) Stevie Rae. She was a piece of work; cowgirl to the core. She could argue the finer points of Kenny Chesney and why everyone should listen to his music. Don't get me started on her room. One of the first times I had been up to see Zoey's room. I was shocked at what I saw. Zoey's side was tasteful, simple – just like her; while Stevie Rae had every western motif you could find. My favorite was the boot shaped lamp on her desk. _Wow! _Girl loves her some country. The huge Kenny Chesney poster over her bed was the final straw. Just before she left she would give it one last look of reverence and then step out of the door. I don't think she knew I was watching her, but I was.

Stevie Rae reminded me of a nurturing mother. She would be the voice of reason when the twins and Damien were going at it. She would use her strongest Okie accent and tell them all to "be nice". It would immediately stop all bickering and then the uproar of laughter would follow. With her around you couldn't be mad for long.

~*~

The captain came over the loud speaker and announced our descent into Tulsa. I looked down at my watch and noticed I had been drifting in and out for the last hour. Yeah! Only thirty minutes left before my sweet reunion with Zoey.

When we landed, I all but jumped out of my seat and headed out of the small airplane. We crammed into the House of Night's SUV and headed home. My foot tapped nervously as Zoey's present bounced on my lap. Could we drive any slower? We finally made it back to the House of Night with only thirty minutes to spare before we had to perform our monologues. As we pulled into the driveway, we saw Neferet standing at the gate to greet us.

"Welcome back, everyone! I hope you had a pleasant trip. I am excited to see all of you performing tonight." She beamed at each of us with such love and affection.

Her eyes lingered as Blake stepped out of the SUV and walked up beside me. Was there something between them?

In a clear, powerful, loving voice she spoke directly to me, "Erik, did Loren tell you about your new roommate?"

"Yes, Priestess, Loren Blake notified me that Jack Twist was my new roommate and that he was introduced to Zoey and our friends," I said quickly. She looked towards Blake and then back at me with a warm, bright smile.

"Good, I hope you make him feel welcome here at the House of Night." I nodded my head in agreement.

On that note she turned and walked away towards the auditorium. We followed suit, leaving all of our suitcases in the SUV. We knew our bags would be brought up to our rooms.

We made our way to the auditorium entering through the back entrance. Professor Nolan was backstage making sure everything was ready for our performances tonight. She was amazing as she took charge and gave orders to a few of the drama class fledglings. I decided to take a few minutes to see if I could find Zoey. After all, she knew we were performing today and I wanted to see her so badly. I _needed_ to see her.

"Hey Cole, I am going to out front to see if I can see Zoey, I'll be right back." I turned without hearing a response and walked away.

Just as I turned the corner, I noticed Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and a new fledgling I didn't recognize; I assumed it was Jack Twist, my new roommate. When I didn't see Zoey, I thought it was odd, but I noticed that Stevie Rae wasn't around either. I quickly closed the gap between us, my nerves were getting the better of me.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" I asked while walking up towards Damien.

"Hey Erik, we're doing good. How are you?" Damien asked.

"Good. Have you seen Zoey?" I asked quickly, glancing at the entrance to the auditorium.

"I think she overslept," Shaunee announced. My head snapped up to face the twins.

"Yeah, her and Stevie Rae weren't up this morning like normal," Erin's voice held a little concern. She looked quickly to Shaunee and then to Damien.

I started to get worried. It wasn't like her not to be here with her friends. I looked down at my watch, it was almost ten. She _never_ sleeps past eight o'clock. Was she feeling okay? Is she sick? I started to panic when Damien's voice calmed my fears.

"Erik, a lot has happened since you have been gone. Two of Zoey's human friends were killed earlier this week." His voice was filled with sadness. Apparently a lot _had_ happened.

The only friend she mentioned to me was her ex friend Kayla and ex boyfriend Heath. "Do you know their names?" I asked praying it wasn't the two I knew.

"Chris Ford and Brad Higeons. Why do you ask?"

"Zoey only told me about two friends, Kayla and Heath." I was relieved to know that it wasn't them. I was sure that even though she didn't like Kayla anymore, she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. Heath was another story. With their long history I was sure she would have taken it very badly. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"The detectives have been here asking Zoey questions about them. Mainly because she knew them from high school, something about being rival school football teams. Anyway, with their disappearances earlier this week and then everything leading up to their deaths, the reports are saying that the guys were drained of all their blood with cuts and gashes all over their body. The media is reporting that it might be a vampyre – or vampyres - that caused their deaths. So naturally we are the logical target. The detectives also said they found a necklace worn by the Dark Daughters on one of the victims. All the Dark Daughters have been questioned about it and all the necklaces are accounted for. So, it's a mystery. There are no leads to the identity of the murder or murderers. Zoey has been taking it pretty hard. Last night she and Stevie Rae left after a broadcast announcing the death of the second guy," Damien finished. He looked so sad and worried himself.

"Well I am glad she is okay. Are there any new leads?" I asked.

They just shook their head in unison, which answered my question. I looked down at my watch again and back at the entrance doors, still no Zoey.

As if Erin knew my hidden question, she spoke softly, "She said she was on her way. She will be here. I promise."

I gave her a small smile and waved to everyone as I left to prepare my monologue. Damn, I hate that she wasn't here. I wanted to see her beautiful face, hold her, kiss her, and tell her I missed her this week. I wanted to blow off this presentation and go find her, but Professor Nolan peeked around the corner and waved me back. _Crap_. I walked reluctantly towards her knowing I would have to find Zoey after my performance.

I sat down backstage with the white gift box. I traced the intricate bow and thought about Zoey. So much happened and I wished I could have been here for her; to comfort her when she obviously needed someone. I was grateful she had Stevie Rae and her friends. They, at least, cared enough to worry and see to her needs.

"Hey man, you're up next… " Cole's voice broke my concentration. I barely noticed the roars of applause from the audience. Three of my teammates had already gone. Even Cole had done his overly romantic Romeo scene. Deino was on the stage now dying gracefully. I stood up, closed my eyes, and focused on my monologue.

I took a few deep breaths and mentally practiced my lines. As I focused on Desdemona, Zoey's face projected into my mind as I had done in the competition. Just in time too, because the audience erupted with cheers as Deino finally died. Who knew her dying act could cause so much commotion? The girl has talent.

Professor Nolan announced that I was the final performer. I could hear the pride when she proclaimed me as an 'incredible talent since the day I was marked' and that she was proud to be my teacher and mentor. I couldn't help but smile. She was an amazing teacher and I was lucky to be her fledgling. She then announced that I took first place at the competition this year.

On that note, I strolled out onto the stage while the crowd exploded. As I made my way to center stage I couldn't help but look at the front row where I knew Damien and the others would be sitting. There she was, beautiful as ever. My dreams didn't do her justice. She had a huge smile on her face, from ear to ear. I loved that smile, I missed that smile. Hell, I missed those lips.

She stared up at me as if she was staring at a stranger. Had I changed that much in a week? No, I didn't think so. I was still the same Erik. I gave her a wink and a smile. Even from here I could see her breath hitch. She missed me.

I bowed to my audience and concentrated on Othello. When I raised my head I was no longer Erik Night, I was Othello who was trying to communicate his love for Desdemona.

"_Her father lov'd me; oft invited me; _

_Still question'd me the story of my life_

_From year to year, the battles, sieges, fortunes_

_That I have pass'd."_

I paused at that moment and stepped closer to the edge of the stage. I wanted… no, I _needed_to impart my love for Desdemona (Zoey). I pictured Zoey standing up on stage with me as I spoke these words. Feeling the love that Othello felt as he confessed his love for his one true love, a woman that he couldn't live without. Everything around me darkened, and everyone disappeared except for Zoey. It was just she and I as my eyes burned into hers.

"_She wish'd she had not head it, yet she wish'd_

_That heaven had made her such a man; she thank'd me,_

_And bade me, if I had a friend that lov'd her, _

_I should but teach him how to tell my story,_

_And that would woo her. Upon this hint I spoke:_

_She lov'd me for the dangers I had pass'd,_

_And I lov'd her that she did pity them."_

I touched my fingers to my lips, kissing them gently and sending a formal kiss to my Desdemona. I then pressed my finger over my heart and took my official bow. I didn't even make it up from my bow when the entire auditorium erupted into cheers. It took five minutes for them to calm down enough for Professor Nolan to take center stage again. I saw my chance and disappeared backstage.

Cole met me as I left the stage to say 'congrats'. I was grinning like a moron as I relished the fact that I finally got to recite those lines to _my_ Desdemona, my Z.

"Come on, we are supposed to go to the lobby and I am _hungry_," Cole said resting his hand on his stomach. He was always hungry, there isn't a time of day when someone mentions food and he wasn't hungry. I shook my head and followed him out the side entrance into the lobby.

There she was, my Desdemona. I didn't hesitate as I left him standing just inside the lobby and made a bee-line to Zoey. She had a smile that reached all the way up to her warm, sparkling eyes. God, I missed those eyes. My eyes swept down to her lips as they curled up into a gorgeous smile. God, I missed those lips. My smile grew larger as I quickly closed the gap in between us.

I was still in character when I took her hand and kissed it gently. I bowed respectfully to my lady and in a strong, clear voice I proclaimed, "Hello, my sweet Desdemona."

I saw her cheeks blush a scarlet red as she giggled at my gesture. With her hand still in mine I pulled her into a warm embrace. I nestled into her hair and reveled in the heavenly Lavender and Jasmine scent; god, I missed that too.

Aphrodite's evil laugh broke our wonderful moment as she slithered up behind me.

"If he's calling you Desdemona, then may I suggest you be careful? If it even looked like you're cheating on him he'll strangle you in your bed. But you'd never cheat on him, would you?" Her words were almost friendly, a first for her, but why would she even make that comment to Zoey, I knew she wasn't seeing anyone else. Especially not Heath, I hadn't heard anything about him in almost a month… since the 'incident'. I assumed she was being hateful to Zoey again. Aphrodite walked away with the toss of her hair.

"Issues. She has issues," the twins said at the same time. They took the words right out of my mouth. We all started to laugh, except for Zoey.

"Don't let her get to you," I said softly, caressing her hand. I gave her a crooked smile which always cheered her up.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry, she's not. Anyways, who cares about her? You won the competition! That is amazing, Erik. I'm so proud of you!" she said vibrantly. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled her head in my chest. I could feel her taking deep breaths as I mimicked her gesture. We stood there in our own little bubble, breathing each other in and enjoying the sensation of our closeness. I squeezed her tighter to me and then released her.

Our bubble was busted when I got a few pats on the back as other fledglings flooded the lobby.

"Erik, it's so cool you won but it's not like we're surprised. You definitely kicked ass onstage," Erin said with a large smile.

"Totally. And so does boyfriend over there," Shaunee chimed in while jerking her chin towards Cole. _Interesting_. "He is one fine Romeo."

I couldn't help but grin, "I'll tell him you said so," I said trying not to laugh. I knew that Cole would be perfect for her. I _will_go tell him about Shaunee, I just hope he can handle her.

"You can also tell him that if he wants a little brown sugar in his Juliet he need look no farther than right here." She pointed at herself. My grin got bigger. I think he wouldn't mind a little brown sugar.

I tuned out the twins' babble as they always get going on some random topic about nothing important.

"Erik, you were amazing!" Damien yelled over the crowd.

"Congratulations," a slender boy said shyly as he came up behind Damien. It was the same boy from before the performance. I was too occupied with finding Zoey that I totally forgot to introduce myself. I am such an ass.

"Thanks, guys. Hey, Jack. I was too nervous before the performance to say that I'm glad you're here. It'll be nice to have a roommate," I said sincerely. Deep down I _was_glad to have a roommate. It had been a year since my last roommate died from rejecting the change. I just never got another roommate since. I sighed quietly. I knew I would have to dig out my favorite comfortable shorts again and control my dreams. Ok, maybe I would only have to tone them down a little bit.

I saw Jack's face light up at my kind words. I couldn't help but notice how he beamed directly at me and then turned straight to Damien. Did I miss something? Is he gay? If so, that was cool with me. As long as he didn't ogle me, we would get along perfectly.

I felt Zoey squeeze my hand at my warm welcome to Jack. I looked down at her and saw her chewing her bottom lip. I knew this look. She was deep in thought about something. She didn't even respond when Damien was clearly asking if she was going to get ready for her first Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.

She looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11:05 and blurted out, "Ah, hell!" as her face filled with panic. She turned to me and gave me a sad look of regret, "Erik, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. There are a million things to do before the ritual starts." She then turned to her friends, "You guys have to come with me." They nodded in unison, it reminded me of those Taco Bell dogs with the bobble heads you put in your car.

She turned back to me; her expression was one of concern. "You're coming to the ritual, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah. And that reminds me. I got you something in New York. Hang on for just a sec, I'll go get it," I said with a great deal of excitement. I had been toting this gift around with me everywhere. I just wanted to see her face as she saw the beautiful dress. I ran through the side entrance to retrieve the package.

I was back with in no time. I handed her the large white box with the ten minute bow creation. She just stared at it. She looked from the box to me and then back to the box.

"Z, if you don't open it I will," Shaunee announce.

"Damn right," Erin chimed in perfectly.

That did it; she slid off the bow and opened the lid. She gasped as she looked in the box. Everyone else craned their head to peer in the box as well and gasped in unison. She stood there just looked at the dress. I could almost swear she was about to cry. It was the look I was waiting for.

She looked up at me and said in a choked voice, "Erik, this is beautiful."

"I wanted you to have something special for your first ritual as leader of the Dark Daughters," I said softly, giving her a huge smile.

I pulled her into another warm embrace wishing we could hold each other all night. It was over to soon as her friends were ushering her out the door. She only had forty five minutes to get set up and over to the rec hall for the ritual. I saw her hug the dress as she stepped out of the auditorium. I smiled to myself - soon I would see her in that beautiful dress.

* * *

Reviews are better than Erik's monologue...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I have to give major props to my wonderful beta Kristine for her amazing work. The English teacher Nazi. You are amazing! :)**

* * *

I finally made a break for the boys' dorm to change out of my cloths and get ready for the ritual. I was excited to see her in the dress I bought her; how it was going to fit, how she was going to move in it, and how it would make her shine even more with the energy that lights her from the inside.

I opened my room, well now it was Jack's and my room. I would have to remember I had a roommate. I stepped in the door and noticed that he had everything settled. He was even neater than I was. And that is saying a lot. Everything of his had a place. His desk was littered with books, pictures of family members, and a stack of CDs. I strolled over to the CDs to see what he liked to listen to. Overall it wasn't bad, my eyes fell on the few that were out of place; Cindy Lauper, Madonna, and yes, even Prince (The artist formally known as Prince… who knows what to call him now). I cocked my head and let out a laugh.

My eyes moved to his pristinely made bed. He had a simple dark blue comforter with a dainty pillow sham, it looked out of place and yet it fit him. At least that's what I got out of him the few minutes I met him. I must have been staring at the pillow sham, because I didn't hear Jack enter the room. His voice startled me out of my awkward stare.

"Hey Erik," he said as he stood beside me. He followed my gaze and smiled softly, I wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or just being shy. "_That_ was given to me by my grandmother before she passed away. I just can't part with it," he said while nodding towards the pillow sham in question. _Definintly shy_.

"I am sorry for your loss. It is quite pretty… did she make it?" I asked, looking back at the pillow to notice the dainty, blue flowers and dusty, rose writing that said 'Home Sweet Home' stitched on the front.

"Yes," he said softly. I could tell he was about to burst into tears. I froze. I wasn't used to the whole crying thing. I hope he didn't expect a hug or something.

I quickly changed the subject. "So are you coming to the Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual tonight?" I was sure someone from our group invited him, but I felt compelled to ask anyway.

"Yes, Damien asked me to come. Last night I offered my services to Zoey. I'm going to be in charge of the music selection. Tonight I have chosen Enya's "Aldebaran" – it's my favorite," he said heading over to the neatly stacked CD's. He pulled the CD out and held it to his chest. "I love Enya."

I couldn't help but chuckle at that sight and nod my head in agreement. Enya did have some awesome music.

I rummaged through my closet looking for the black button down shirt that I always wore to the Dark Daughters rituals. I was about to give up looking when I saw it neatly hanging in between two of the school blazers that I never wear. I yanked off my shirt and threw it on the bed. I pulled on the button down shirt and turned to see that Jack was giving me some privacy. His back was facing me while he appeared to be straightening his desk. I knew all too well there was nothing that needed straitening. I smiled at my new roommate and asked, "Ready to go?"

He quickly turned around and answered with an excited squeal, "Yes, let's go!"

We headed out of the room and down to the common room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cole talking with TJ by one of the couches. I walked right up to them grinning like a moron. I had a message to deliver and I was going to let him stew over it until I could talk to him more about it.

"What's with the grin, Erik?" Cole questioned.

"I have a message for you," I said, as my grin got noticeably larger.

"Okay, what's the message?"

"Do you know who Shaunee is?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. I hinted a little bit more. "She is one Zoey's friends - you know, one of the twins?"

I could see him thinking about who I was referencing. I could see Jack smiling with me. He knew what I was up to.

"If she is the dark-hair-caramel-skinned twin, then hell yes I know who she is! She is fine," he said with zeal.

I chuckled at his response. "That would be the one. She wanted me to tell you that you are one fine Romeo and that if you want a little brown sugar in your Juliet you only need to look no further than her," I did my best to imitate her but I failed miserably, which only made Jake laugh harder by my side.

Cole and TJ both looked at me dumbfounded and speechless.

"Think it over and get back with me. I have to go. Come on Jack." I turned to walk away with a giddy Jack in tow. I heard an uproar coming from behind me but didn't bother to look back. I grinned in amusement as we left the common room.

"Did you see his face? It was priceless," Jack said exuberantly.

"Yeah, now that the idea is in his head, I wonder if he will act on it." I said with a laugh. _He will_.

We arrived at the rec room about ten minutes before the ritual. There was already a crowd forming in the room. At the center of the room, I could see Zoey, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae. They were already standing in their circle. Zoey turned around and her face lit up; she was positively glowing. My eyes drank her in as she turned to face me. I was right. The dress was perfect; it sparkled under the smalleset flicker from the surrounding candles. She raised her hand up and waved us over.

"What's up, Z? You look like you're going to explode," I said with a huge grin. I allowed my eyes to wonder down her body. The dress did her justice. The neckline was perfect as it scooped delicately across her chest, exposing just enough skin. The fabric clung to her body, showing off her delicious curves without being sleazy. She looked amazingly hot, as I knew she would when I saw it in the shop window. I leaned closer to her and whispered softly, "And you look as hot in that dress as I thought you would."

"Thanks, I love it!"

I stepped back and relished in her excitement. She was _actually_ glowing. Her eyes were sparkling as she twirled, showing off every facet of metallic fabric. She smiled my favorite smile, lighting up her eyes.

All I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and kiss her passionately. I wanted to convey how I missed her; but knew it would have to wait until later tonight, when we were alone. I smiled as she stopped in front of me, allowing the dress to swish around her ankles. My eyes naturally followed the movement and noticed her ballet flats. I stifled a laugh as the shoes disappeared. Did she own any heels?

I looked back at her illuminated face. _God, she's beautiful_. She gave me another flirtatious smile and turned to Jack. "Jack, would you please go over to Damien and get the tray of candles he's holding and bring them to the middle of the circle?" she asked still beaming with excitement. Why did she need the candles already?

I heard Jack say "Yep" and went to retrieve the candles from Damien. I was confused. I looked into the faces of all four of her friends and they were all just as excited as she was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You'll see," she grinned. I was only a few feet away from her and I could feel her body humming with excitement. Whatever it was that she wanted to show me, she was definitely excited about it. I couldn't suppress a smile at her pulsating energy. I was reminded of the time Neferet sat me down in the courtyard to talk about Zoey, she was full of energy then, much like Zoey was now. I was drawn to the energy that Z was emanating now; I wanted to close the distance between us. I moved closer.

Jack walked into the circle as Zoey had instructed. She then picked up a red candle and handed it to me. I looked at the candle and then back at Zoey with a questionable look in my eyes. Why was she giving me the fire candle? Before I could ask she spoke quickly, "Okay, I need you to take this candle over to Shaunee."

I looked at her, confused once again as to why I was taking this candle over the Shaunee. This was definitely a first - for me to be involved in the circle. Usually I was just a 'decoration'. I looked at Zoey and asked, "Just take it over to her?"

She sensed my confusion and replied with, "Yeah. Hand it to her and then pay attention."

"To what?" I asked before taking one step.

"I'd rather not say." _Rather not say? _What was that about? I gave her another look and I shrugged my shoulders. I made my way across the circle to where Shaunee stood. I held out the candle for her to take, but instead of taking it she looked at me, then the candle, and then over my shoulder to Zoey. Was she asking for permission? Didn't she just hear Z say for me to give it to her?

From behind me I heard Zoey say, "Take the candle from him."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay."

As she took the candle out of my hands, I heard a whooshing sound and our bodies were suddenly engulfed in the warmth of, what felt like, an old campfire. It was hot, actually. I noticed her hair, which was usually perfectly straight, was flickering all around her in beautiful disarray. Her skin was actually glowing as if she had a candle burning underneath her caramel skin. I looked directly at Shaunee in amazement and notice she was just as surprised by this new found discovery. Was this why Zoey wanted me to hand her the candle? Then it clicked, this is what I was suppose to pay attention to. _Sweet_.

Zoey blurted out with a great deal of excitement, "I knew it!" My head snapped around at her exhilarated tone. She was bouncing in place, excited as if someone had just given her a life time supply of brown pop. We all know she loves brown pop.

"I'm doing this, aren't I?" My head turned to the radiant, lustrous Shaunee. I smiled at her excitement. This was too cool.

"You are!" Zoey said, still bouncing with joy.

"I have an affinity for fire!" Shaunee said looking again at her own body, still shocked by the new found discovery. Nyx has gifted her with the affinity of fire. It suited her well.

"Yes, you do!" Zoey's excitement made my head turn back towards her. I could see she wasn't done with her experiment. She motioned for me to come back to the center of the circle. I gave Shaunee another warm smile and turned away from her, still feeling the heat from her affinity on my back. I had an impossibly huge grin plastered on my face as I realized that Zoey felt this every time she cast a circle.

She told me about her experience and the feeling of the elements as she called them. It was fascinating to hear her explain it to me, but to actually feel it first hand was truly amazing.

"That may be the coolest thing I've ever seen," I said, as I stopped in front of Zoey awaiting my next task.

"Just wait. If I'm right, and I think I am, there's more," she said with anticipation. She handed me the blue candle and continued, "Now, take this one to Erin."

"Your wish is my command," I said remembering a line form Sinbad. I bowed like Jon Phillip Law in the 'The Golden Voyage of Sinbad 1974'; my favorite rendition of the character. I walked over to Erin and handed her the candle. As she took it from my hands I heard the echo of ocean waves crashing around us. It was cool and refreshing but we weren't getting wet.

I was momentarily distracted by the feeling of this element. I allowed the salty ocean air envelope me, reminding me of a trip I made with my dad only a year before I was marked. It was the best trip. I recalled having multiple conversations about anything and everything with my father. I learned so much from him in that weekend trip of just us guys.

I was brought out of my memory with Erin announcing to Zoey. "Oh, Z! Water is my affinity!"

"Yes, it is!" Zoey said with the same excitement as she had for Shaunee. She was right. I looked back at Erin, giving her a quick smile before almost racing back to Zoey for the next candle. I leaned over and picked up the yellow candle for Nyx's table and briefly looked at Zoey just to be positive, "Damien right?" I asked.

"Totally right."

I headed over to Damien. He looked worried, almost scared. The excitement was nowhere to be found on his face. I gave him a warm smile and lifted the candle for him to take. He just looked at me and then at the candle. He leaned over to look over my shoulder to Zoey.

I heard her say it was ok and to take it.

"Are you sure it's going to be okay?" he asked glancing around the rec center. I could feel he was really nervous with the growing crowd. All the current members were crowding around the circle watching in amazement at the new discoveries. I all but forgot that there was anyone else in the building. I looked back at Damien and I could see the sheer panic cross his face.

It wasn't always normal for Nyx to gift a male fledgling with an affinity. Mostly male vampyres were known as warriors, protectors of a coven. They would be strong, very physical and fast. It was rare for a male to get an affinity or a gift from Nyx, but there were a few exceptions. Damien was definitely an exception.

My eyes were on Damien as he continued to look over my shoulder. I heard him intake a deep breath as Zoey spoke, "I'm sure. Go on. I'll be busy thinking about how cute Erik is while you're calling air to you."

Did I just hear her correctly? Did she say she would be thinking about how cute I was? I couldn't help the huge grin on my face as my head turned to look over my shoulder at Zoey. My Z thought I was cute.

I didn't even realize that Damien had taken the candle out of my hand until I felt a strong breeze surround us. It was intense and amazing.

"Superb! Glorious! Wondrous!" Damien showed off his extensive vocabulary. My attention was now directed to the very windblown Damien as his clothes and hair fluttered in the wind. I could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His eyes darted to me then to Zoey. A traitorous tear fell as he spoke, "Nyx has given me a gift. Me."

It was almost heartbreaking to see. Zoey had told me about Damien's parents and their lack of enthusiasm when he came out of the closet, so to speak. They were more accepting of his being marked than his sexual preferences. I found that interesting and disturbing. Most parents want their children to grow up and have normal _human_lives. But when they get marked they are shocked and mortified that their child is becoming a vampyre. Zoey told me that she felt like his parents were willing to accept his change rather than deal with his homosexuality. I remember shaking my head in disbelief and disgust with his parents. How could anyone be so cruel to Damien? You couldn't help but like the guy.

It made me think back to my parents' reaction. They were shocked, to say the least. I knew they had plans for me, a future not of my choosing. The moment I got marked, I could see the pain in their eyes as their oldest son, who was so close to graduating and fulfilling _their_dreams, was on his way to become a vampyre. I knew they were sad and upset. I hadn't seen my mom cry like that, ever. It broke my heart. But they knew where I needed to go and that they would have to shift their hopes and dreams onto my little brother. In most ways I feel like I was dead to them. I was slowly drifting away from their life and settling in my new one quite comfortably.

Zoey's voice brought me back from my thoughts. "Yes, you," she said firmly. I could hear the deep feelings behind her words. She was telling him that he was special and worthy even though his parents didn't think so. I couldn't agree with her more.

* * *

**Reviews make Jack squeal. You know you want to hear him... don't ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I have to always thank my wonderful and talented beta Kristine for her hard work in turning out these chapters. Thank honey :)**

**Thanks to everyone who is leaving a review. They definitely made Jack squeal. Many thanks to you, you know who you are ;) Sorry for the short chapter this time but I have a whopper of a chapter coming up. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Your friends are spectacular, Zoey," Neferet's voice announced clearly over the crowd of fledglings surrounding us. I hadn't noticed the lingering crowd as they talked amongst themselves; no doubt they witnessed the unveiling of Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae's affinity for the elements. I turned to see Neferet was standing at the entrance of the rec hall with several other professors. I could make out Dragon and Professor Nolan but I couldn't discern the identity of the others through the darkened room. Even with my vision it was still too dark.

My eyes drifted to Zoey and noticed a subtle change in her energy. She was no longer burning bright with excitement - she was a low, dim flicker compared to moments ago. What caused the change? Was she nervous that Neferet was here? She _is_her mentor so she shouldn't be nervous, should she? I saw her take a deep breath that re-ignited her inner flame as she agreed with Neferet, meeting her gaze enthusiastically, "Yes, my friends are spectacular!" I guess I was reading too much into it. Maybe it was just nerves after all.

Neferet took a step into the rec hall illuminating her presence to the entire room. As if she needed a spot light! She glowed, like she was lit from within. It was beautiful and amazing how she fully captured the awareness of those around her, including me. I couldn't help but notice that her auburn hair was cascading down her slender frame in delicate waves. Her black dress clung to her body as it draped just below her knees and was paired perfectly with elegant, black heels. Zoey would look amazing in heels like that! I would have to find some to go with her beautiful, new dress. Not that I don't love her choice in the ballet flats, but my head has swimming with the idea of seeing her in a pair of heels again.….

Neferet's voice spoke pulling me from my inner babble. (I swear, sometimes I feel like a chick.) "It is only right that Nyx, in her wisdom, has thought to gift you, a fledgling who has such unusual powers, with a group of friends who are also blessed with impressive powers of their own. I prophecy that this group of fledglings will make history. Never before has so much been given to so many at the same time and place." She flashed her amazing, hundred-watt-smile and beamed at each of Zoey's friends, including me. Even thought I knew she wasn't directing her comment to me, I couldn't help but feel proud to be a part of Zoey's gifted friends.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Zoey taking yet another deep breath. She was the only one not looking directly at Neferet. She looked nervous again. I wanted to step closer to her to comfort her to reassure her that Neferet was here to wish her well and good luck in her ritual, nothing more.

Neferet's head circled the room and briefly addressed everyone with a warm smile. She then turned and directed her next words straight to Zoey. "Zoey, I believe this is the perfect time to announce your blueprint for the new Dark Daughters and Sons." She glided towards the circle stopping just behind Shaunee. I noticed how the element of fire illuminated Neferet even more, causing everyone to focus his or her attention to her, not Zoey, including me. I was stunned by how beautiful Neferet was, standing just a few feet away from me. I could feel the energy humming around her as she began to speak, using her powerful High Priestess voice, "It is time the Dark Daughters had a foundation. It has been decided that Zoey Redbird will begin an era and a new tradition with her leadership. She will form a Prefect Council, made up of seven fledglings, of which she will be Head prefect. The other members of the Council will be Shaunee Cole, Erin Bates, Stevie Rae Johnson, Damien Maslin, and Erik Night. There will be one more Prefect chosen from Aphrodite's old Inner Circle to represent my wish for unity among the fledglings."

A lot of emotions washed over me. I was in shock to hear her name me as one of the new Prefects for the Dark Daughters and Sons. I was excited to be officially accepted - to take an active role in the Dark Daughters. Just like Damien, I felt I was a part of something amazing. I was accepted. I belonged. I started to clap involuntarily as the entire room filled with cheers. Apparently everyone else wanted a change, too. We all needed this transformation, a deeper significance coming from the elite group of fledglings.

The room quieted down again as Neferet began to speak again. "The Prefect Council will be responsible for the workings of the new Dark Daughters and Sons, which includes being certain that from this day forth all members, exemplify the following ideas: they should be authentic for air; faithful for fire; wise for water; be empathetic for earth; and they should be sincere for spirit. If a Dark Daughter or Son fails to uphold these new ideals, it will be the job of the Prefect Council to decide upon a penalty, which could include expulsion from the group." She paused for a moment as her eyes surveyed the room looking at everyone but Zoey before speaking again. "I have also decided that it would behoove our fledglings to become more involved with the surrounding community. After all, ignorance breeds fear and hatred. So I want the dark Daughters and Sons to begin working with a local charity. After much consideration I decided that the perfect organization would be Street Cats, the rescue charity for homeless cats."

I let out a little laugh at the idea of taking care of cats, when we are _their_pets not the other way around. But I liked the idea of getting more involved with the community. Maybe it will help with the problems humans have with vampyres. Who knows? It may help us as well.

My eyes unglued from Neferet's beaming face and rested on Zoey. She didn't look happy. She just stood there staring at Neferet. My eyes never left her as Neferet continued. "I will leave you now. This is Zoey's ritual, and I am simply here to show my heartfelt support for my talented fledgling." She flashed a warm smile at Zoey, at which Zoey forcibly smiled back. It wasn't her normal smile. What is going on with her tonight? I made a mental note to ask her later on when we were alone.

"But first I have a gift for the new Prefect Council," she announced while clapping her hands together. Five male vampyres emerged from the entryway. Each one was carrying a large thick rectangular tile. They placed them at Neferet's feet and turned without a word and disappeared. I leaned my head closer to the tiles to get a better look. They looked wet and slimy. I looked back at Zoey to see she didn't have a clue of what they were any more than what I did.

Neferet let out a cheerful laugh as she spoke, "Zoey, I'm shocked you don't recognize your own idea?"

"I…no. I don't know what they are," Zoey said staring back at the wet tiles.

"They're squares of wet cement. I remembered that you told me you wanted each of the members of the Prefect Council to have an imprint of his or her handprints made so that the fledglings' hand-print will be preserved forever. Tonight six of the seven members of the new Council can do that."

I looked at the wet cement. _I have to put my hand in that_?

I felt honored and grossed out at the same time. But the idea of my handprint and name living on here, at this House of Night forever as the 'New Dark Daughters and Sons' made me euphoric.

"Thank you for the present." She paused. "And it was Damien's idea to make handprints, not mine," Zoey said quickly.

Neferet looked past Zoey and beamed her amazing, mesmerizing smile at Damien. I could almost hear him squeal with joy at the attention he was getting from Neferet. She looked straight at Damien and said, "And what a lovely idea it was, too, Damien."

She turned to the rest of the hall and announced, "I am pleased that Nyx has gifted this group so fully. And I say blessed be to all of you, good night!" She curtsied gracefully as the hall engulfed in cheers. She stood up, whirled around, and exited the building. The Professors followed behind her allowing Zoey to begin her ritual.

I almost felt sad that Neferet had, in a way, stolen the wind right out of Zoey's sails. I stared at Zoey hoping to see the glimmer of light emanating around her but I saw nothing but sadness and possibly… anger? She stood there in the middle of her circle just staring at the entrance. I could see her eyebrows pushed together slightly, not enough for others to notice, but I did. She was in her thinking mode. Her lips pursed together.

I was just about to step to her side to ask her what was wrong when Jack's voice spoke softly but clearly over the quieting babble. "Zoey just let me know whenever you're ready and I'll start the music."

That did it. She looked back at Jack, who was walking up towards the circle to stand near Damien. "Okay, just a sec. How about I nod at you when I'm ready?"

"Fine with me," Jack said with a warm smile as he walked back to the far corner of the rec hall to stand behind the massive sound system.

Zoey took a few steps towards Shaunee, just outside of the circle. It had been the exact spot that Neferet stood. Zoey was positively breathtaking standing in _her_proper spot as Shaunee's affinity enveloped her in a warm glow, enhancing Zoey's already beautiful skin. With a few deep breaths, the tension and sadness drifted away as her eyes focused on Nyx's table. With renewed confidence, she was now burning bright again as she surveyed the room, looking at all the new faces that showed up to witness her ritual. Most were here out of shock and disbelief, others were here because they were intrigued with Zoey and the Dark Daughters but were never invited before. It was a mixture of new and old, very fitting.

Zoey looked like she was just about ready. She looked directly at Jack and was about to nod when a voice spoke in the silent room causing Zoey to jump and actually squeak. _Squeaked_?

"I thought I'd volunteer my services to you."

* * *

**I had to stop it here, don't hate me. I promise more to come. Soon!**

**Review are love.... show me that you are loving the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have to always thank my wonderful and talented beta Kristine for her hard work. Thank honey :)**

* * *

"Crap, Loren! You scared me so bad I almost peed on myself!" Zoey blurted out turning to face him while grabbing at her necklace tightly. _Loren_?

What was he doing here? Why was he offering his services? Why was she calling him Loren? Everyone but a few of us called him Blake, but calling him Loren was so informal even for a student. He walked right up to Zoey, his eyes taking her in, lingering over her curves of the dress. He was clearly admiring the way it sparkled on her delicate frame.

Blake was a man of many talents. One - being able to seduce any female in a one hundred mile radius. Two - being able to captivate a room almost as impressively as Neferet. Three - being able to annoy the crap out of me with his wandering eyes. He was a good-looking man, mostly to the female fledglings and a few males as well. He was tall and slender as he stood in front of Zoey. He had the face of a Greek God. He knew it and used it to his advantage. His hair was in disarray on the top of his head, as if he just rolled out of bed. Girls went gaga over that messy mop of hair? I didn't see the appeal.

He flashed his award-winning smile while staring straight in her eyes and said, "I thought you knew I was here."

Zoey shook her head looking a little dazed, "No. I was a little distracted." Distracted? _I_ didn't even notice he was standing at the entrance. He must have been one of the professors at the dark entrance. _Oh, he is good_.

"Stressed, I bet," he spoke softer now as he raised his hand to touch her arm. It looked innocent enough, but it also lingered a little longer than what I was comfortable with. His smile gave me my answer. I was ready to step forward and interrupt his inappropriate gesture when he lowered his hand and told her that he was here to help her with that stress.

What? Help her handle her stress? Wasn't that my job description? _Hello, Blake? That is my job _not_ yours_. I was alternating my gaze from his face to Zoey's to see what it was that was going on here. Was I the only one who could see it? Was it because I had watched the master at work before when he shamefully tried (and succeeded) with his techniques? And now he was trying them on Zoey. _My_ Z. _Oh, no. Hell no_!

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Zoey's response stopped my thoughts and halted my movement as I saw her grinning from ear to ear, my favorite smile. Her whole demeanor lit up with her response. Her inner flame was now radiating through her entire body, bringing every feature to life. She was even more breathtaking than before, if that was possible. Her eyes never left his as they stared at each other.

Blake's voice was calm but almost a hint of seduction, "I'll do for you what I do for Neferet." _Yeah, I bet you would love to do that_."Every High Priestess has a poet who recites ancient verse to evoke the presence of the Muse as she enters into her ritual. Today, I am offering to recite for a very special High Priestess in training. Plus I believe there are some misconceptions that need to be cleared up." He then crossed his fist over his hear and bowed in a sign of respect to a High Priestess. "But I will need your permission, I wouldn't want to intrude upon your ritual," he finished waiting for her approval.

"Oh, no!" Zoey blurted out, and then instantaneously corrected her mistake and finished, "What I mean is that no, you definitely aren't intruding, and yes, I accept your offer. Graciously."

They exchanged another _intimate_ smile. What was that all about? Why was she smiling at him like that? Has she fallen under his spell just like every other female at this school? I looked at some of the Professors with interest when I first arrived, but none of them had ever made me go 'gaga'. It must be his age. He was only six years older than me, technically.

"Excellent. Whenever you're ready, just give me the word and I'll begin your introduction." Blake spoke directly to Zoey. He flashed a look over towards Jack and asked to talk to him briefly about the change. Of course she said yes. As he walked past her, I saw her eyes fall from his and circle around the room.

Her eyes met mine. They were warm and inviting, but there was something else I couldn't place. Something deep within her eyes that looked almost sad, I pushed it aside, knowing it must be her nerves. In that split second, I forgot my aggravation towards Blake, the questionable glances, and focused everything I had on Zoey. She took my breath away when I saw the luminosity exuding from within her. Her perfect lips curled up into a smile just for me, my smile. I couldn't help it; I smiled and gave her a wink to reassure her she was doing great and that I was here for her always. I saw her eyes travel away from mine and fall onto each of her friends. My eyes never left her as I watched her smirk at the twins who were, no doubt, looking at Blake's ass as he walked away. I saw her mumble something under her breath, too quiet for me to hear. She smiled to Damien who was looking from the twins to Blake then back to Zoey, shaking his head knowingly.

I looked over at Stevie Rae to see if Blake mesmerized her, like everyone else in the room. Surprisingly, she wasn't. Her eyes were on another fledgling. After knowing her for about a month, I don't believe I ever noticed her look or talk about anyone, except Kenny Chesney. My eyes followed hers to a short, blond haired fledgling with a huge smile on his face. I think his name was Drew, Drew Partain, but I wasn't sure. She had a smile plastered on her face as she mindlessly twirled one of her short blond curls in an obvious attempt to flirt with Drew. It was working. Drew's goofy grin only confirmed my assumption. I looked at Stevie Rae's face again and noticed she looked a lot paler than normal. She looked really tired.

"Zoey, I'm ready when you are," Blake's voice broke my focus on Stevie Rae.

Zoey closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I instinctively took a deep breath with her. I knew she was nervous. She had been telling me just before I left for my competition that she was nervous about tonight. I told her how talented she was and not to worry so much, that she would be amazing. She was already blowing my mind with just her presence; I could only imagine what she would be like while evoking all five elements. After all, my mind was a little preoccupied last month to really enjoy Zoey's circle then. She opened her eyes and lifted her head and stared directly at Blake again. "I'm ready."

He held her gaze and spoke softly, directly to her; so low that none of us could hear him. He then walked into the circle and started to address the entire room with his deep, commanding voice.

"It is a night for joy but you should know that the joy of this night isn't found only in the gifts Nyx has so visibly allowed to manifest here. Some of tonight's joy was born two nights ago when your new leader was deciding upon the future _she_ wanted for the Dark Daughters and Sons."

Blake's words clicked with me. He was saying that Zoey had made the plans, the 'blueprints' that Neferet had claimed as her own. So it was Zoey who outlined the new rules and changes, not Neferet. But why would she do that to Zoey?

Blake continued, "In celebration of Zoey Redbird, and her new vision for the Dark Daughters, I am honored to open her first ritual as your Head Prefect and High Priestess trainee with a classic poem about joy being newly born that was written by my namesake, the vampyre poet William Blake."

My head snapped up, to look at Blake. Was that what he was working on our flight home? Was he planning this the whole time? No, I can't fathom an alternative motive here. He was a teacher and she was closely watched by Neferet and now me. Would he be that bold to try anything with her - in front of me, no less? I saw him mouth to her "You're on."

Zoey took another deep breath as Blake signaled Jack.

The otherworldly music started to play. It was low at first and slowly set the ambiance in the large room. My eyes affixed themselves to Zoey. She swayed a little at the sound, finding her rhythm. She walked slowly and gracefully around the circle, twirling perfectly with the rise and fall of the music. The dress came to life as she swayed from side to side, letting the music take her where she was supposed to go. Light reflected off the metallic fabric, causing my eyes to rove her body, the curve of her hips, her slender waist, and the outline her figure made when she would turn. I noticed how the hem of the dress whipped around as she completed a turn; her hands flowed from her sides in time with the music as if she was instructing the melody to do her bidding. Blake's voice was momentarily muted. I didn't even care what he was saying. All my thoughts were on Zoey as I saw how this was making her look, making her move, and making me want her even more. She was mesmerizing to watch. Her moves were fluid and graceful. Nothing looked awkward or out of place. It was as if she was _meant_ to be in this position. She was truly on the path of becoming a High Priestess.

She moved slowly to the center of the circle in front of Nyx's table just as Blake ended his poem and the music subsided all with perfect timing. Zoey looked slightly out of breath. Shit, for that matter, so was I! Now that I could focus on something other than Zoey, I realized my breathing was erratic. She smiled brightly as she turned to greet everyone who was standing around the circle. "Welcome to the first Full Moon Ritual for the new Dark Daughters and Sons!"

Everyone including myself responded, "Merry meet!"

She picked up the lighter from the table and walked over to Damien. He was glowing with excitement, as if Zoey was about to hand him a golden ticket to Willy Wanka's Chocolate Factory. They both smiled at the excitement buzzing in the room.

"I call the element air first to our circle, and I ask that it guard us with winds of insight. Come to me, air!" Zoey's voice projected throughout the hall, leaving everyone speechless and in awe. She had the voice of a High Priestess. I remember that voice only a month ago, but to be standing so close to it now was mind-blowing. She was powerful, beautiful and all mine.

As she lit Damien's candle, I heard a familiar whooshing sound as they were both engulfed in a whirlwind that lifted their hair, making Zoey's dress whip deliciously around her legs. They exchanged a few words, too low for me to hear, and she moved on to Shaunee.

She looked scared and excited all at the same time, but mostly scared. Zoey called the element of Fire next and before she could light the wick the candle burst into flames. I couldn't help but remember the warm feeling I had standing next to Shaunee.

Zoey then moved to stand in front of Erin. She held the candle so tight; she too looked scared, not as bad as Shaunee but frightened, nonetheless. Zoey called the water to the circle and lit Erin's candle. Even from where I was standing I could feel the cool, refreshing splashes of ocean that were gently caressing both of them, as invisible waves drifted around their feet. From where I was standing it was nothing short of magical.

She moved swiftly to Stevie Rae. I heard her tell Zoey that she was ready. Zoey's eyes were only on Stevie Rae as she smiled and called Earth to the circle. As she lit her candle, we were transported to a warm meadow surrounded by birds and the scent of flowers. Stevie Rae had an affinity for Earth? I remember coming in earlier to see Zoey's excitement. I am guessing that Stevie Rae was the first one to discover her affinity. I just didn't get to witness it like I did with everyone else's.

"It's just so cool!" Stevie Rae said aloud.

My eyes were drifting around the circle and noticed a thick thread of light connecting the circle as a whole. "So is that," I said, as I pointed to the amazing, silver band that wrapped around the circle.

"Like it was for us alone, only it's stronger now," Stevie Rae said. I took my eyes off the band to look at her in shock. Why was she saying that the band was like the one they performed 'alone'? What is she talking about? I only remember seeing them together at last month's ritual, when Zoey cast the circle to draw back the ghosts. I tried to figure out where they were all alone for them to cast a circle at school. I didn't understand. I flashed a quick glance at Zoey, but she had already turned towards Nyx's table were the remaining candle stood.

She called Spirit to the circle and as she lit the wick, the flame shot up twice as high as Shaunee's candle. Zoey's eye closed for a moment as she took in the energy around her, letting it fill her. Her eyes opened and she now had a sparkle in her eyes that matched her newfound radiance. She picked up a smudge stick and lit it with the burning flame. With both items in her hand she walked around the inside of the circle allowing the smoke to drift over each of her friends before starting her speech. She looked confidant, strong and powerful as she glanced around the circle to everyone in the room, welcoming them to the Dark Daughters personally.

Again, her powerful voice surprised and excited me, "Tonight I wanted to change things from the type of incense burned, to the abuse of our classmates." she paused there letting everyone soak in the meaning behind her words. I was a little taken aback on the 'abuse our classmates' bit. Was she referring to the 'refrigerator'? If so that would be the only thing I would miss, the blood laced wine. Even though I wasn't crazy about blood, _yet_, I was sure I would miss the effects it had on me. I wasn't surprised that it was one of the first things to be taken out of the Dark Daughters and Sons ritual. Especially because of what happened to Stevie Rae last month. I agreed with Zoey's decision, but I didn't have to like it.

She continued, explaining to us that she was using eucalyptus and sage instead of Aphrodite's pot-laced herbs, another aspect I'm happy to be rid of. She described why American Indians used these specific herbs: eucalyptus for healing, protection, and purification and sage to drive out negative spirits, energies, and influences.

"Tonight I ask the five elements to empower these herbs and magnify their energy," Zoey's words drifted to an end as a whirl of wind scooped up the comforting and calming scents sending it throughout the room. With this movement the entire building was buzzing with amazement at the splendid display from Zoey and her gifted friends. It was truly an amazing sight.

Zoey's voice carried above the whispers surrounding the circle as she continued, "The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and the unknown is thin, and can even be lifted. That is mysterious and wonderful, but tonight I want to focus on another aspect of the full moon - that it is an excellent time to complete, or end, things. What I want to end tonight is the old, negative reputation of the Dark Daughters and Sons. As of this full moon night that part of us has ended, and a new time has begun."

My heart ached in my chest. I was so proud of Zoey and her accomplishments. Her confidence was amazing, inspiring, and commanding as she spoke with her head held high and her eyes meeting everyone in the room, conveying her thoughts, feelings. I glanced around the room and everyone was staring at her in amazement. They were seeing how truly gifted she was and how special she was going to be as our future High Priestess.

She started to walk around the circle and ended up in front of Damien and stopped. "From here on, the Dark Daughters and Sons will be a group filled with integrity and purpose, and I believe the fledglings Nyx chose to gift with elemental affinities represent the ideals of our new group well." She gave Damien a brief smile and continued, "My friend Damien is the most authentic person I know, even when being true to himself has been a hard thing to be. He represents air well." A gust of wind picked up around them as she gave Damien another smile.

She moved then to Shaunee and said, "My friend Shaunee is the most faithful person I know. If she's on your side, she's there whether you're right or wrong - and if you're wrong she'll tell you about it herself, but she won't desert you. She represents fire well." The flame in her hands burned just little brighter illuminating both their faces in response.

She glided to Erin and said with a smile, "My friend Erin's beauty sometimes fools people into thinking she has great hair, but no brains. It's not true. She is one of the wisest people I know, and Nyx proved that she looks to the interior when she chose Erin. She represents water well." The sounds of the ocean and the smell of salty air engulfed the small circle intensified acknowledging Zoey's words.

She stepped in front of Stevie Rae. Zoey's eyes were concerned as she looked at her roommate. My eyes moved away from Zoey to see what she was seeing. Stevie Rae actually looked worse, even from just a few minutes ago. She had dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in days. She still looked tired despite the fact that her and Zoey both slept in this morning. She gave Stevie Rae a loving smile and said, "My friend Stevie Rae always knows when I'm happy or sad, stressed or relaxed. She worries about me; she worries about all of her friends, sometimes she is too empathetic, and I'm glad that now she has earth she can draw strength from. She represents earth well." A powerful sent of tall grass and rolls of hay filled the space around me. I saw Stevie Rae was blinking back tears from Zoey's words. She meant a lot to Zoey and her friendship was that of a true friend. I was glad she had Stevie Rae in her life. I looked around the room and was grateful she had all of her friends now. Each one brought a special quality to the table. Each one offered a unique balance to the group; Damien with his intelligence, Shaunee with her honesty, Erin with her wit, and Stevie Rae her nurturing nature. What a special, gifted group.

Zoey walked into the center of the circle and picked up her purple candle and said, "I'm not perfect, and I'm not going to pretend to be. What I promise you is that I sincerely want what is best for the Dark Daughters and Sons, and for all of the fledglings at the House of Night."

I realize she didn't have anyone to tell her she was perfect to represent spirit. Without thinking I said out loud, "She represents spirit well." I could see her four friends agreeing with me. I could also hear and see a lot of the other fledglings surrounding us agree with a nod. I was surprised at how many were on board with the change. It was going to be a new beginning for us all.

My eyes fell on Zoey as she, too, was stunned by the stir surrounding us. Her expression was victorious; she had proven to everyone that she was worthy of this position and would do it justice in the future. I had every bit of faith in her abilities.

Her voice once more pulled the group into total silence. "Each of you who believe you can uphold the ideals of the Dark Daughters and Sons, and will try your best to be authentic, faithful, wise, empathetic, and sincere - you may continue your membership in this group. But I want you to know that there will be new fledglings joining us, and they won't be judged on the way they look or who their best friends are. Make your decision, and see me or any of the other Prefects and let us know if you want to stay with the group. We won't hold the past against you. It's how you act from here on that counts."

She lifted the goblet of non-fledgling laced wine. "And let's drink in celebration of a full moon, and an end that leads to a new beginning." She started making her way around the circle offering each fledgling a sip of wine as she recited a Full Moon Ritual prayer. It was one that was recited two years ago by Neferet. I loved the poem and it seemed to fit tonight's ritual perfectly.

Her voice was beautiful, powerful, and soulful as she spoke each line. I closed my eyes and just listened to her voice. It sounded so different, but so familiar. It was soft but bold. It was commanding yet sincere. Her voice was getting closer as she made her way over to me. I opened my eyes slowly as she approached. I could feel the hum of energy buzzing through her body. The brilliant glow exuding from within her illuminated her face, only enhancing the outline of her tattoos. How did I not notice this before? _She was ethereal, beautiful. She was hot_.

She stopped in front of me and offered me the goblet. I smiled _her_ favorite smile. I grazed her hand before taking the cup. I took my sip and handed it back to her. She had a smile on her face that matched mine. _God, she's beautiful_. I gave her another wink to let her know that she was doing an amazing job. Her smile grew wider as she moved to the next fledgling. All I wanted to do was hold her and kiss her for the rest of the night, alone.

She ended the poem and drank the remaining wine. She thanked each element as each of her friends blew out their candle. She completed the ritual by saying, "This Full Moon Rite is ended. Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

The rec hall echoed with, "Merry meet and merry part and merry meet again!"

* * *

**More notes: I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I squeal just like Jack when I get a review in my mailbox. Literally :)**

**I would like to thank LexLogikk for suggesting to me about adding more of Stevie Rae - this chapter is for you as well as the next one.**

**I would also like to thank Maichu for getting me excited about writing the ritural. Thanks honey. I look foward to working with you on a future chapter. **

**ummmm I think that is all. Thank you :)**

**Review if you think Loren is HOT!!!! I know I do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My many thanks to Kristine for her mad beta skills. You are awesome.**

* * *

It took all my restraint not to push everyone out of the way and pull Zoey into my arms. Everything about tonight just amplified and heightened my feelings for her. Her commanding voice drew me in with her amazing words, her powerful presence that seemed to captivate everyone in the room, and the raw energy that encircled her brought forth a new burst of confidence I had never seen as she embodied the five elements. Just her presence alone was enough to blow me away. I knew I was slowly falling for this girl and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. I actually didn't want to stop it; I welcomed it.

I took a few steps towards the small group surrounding Zoey. Her friends were buzzing with excitement. They kept glancing from one another to the cement tiles of goo. They prattled on about the cement drying and what they should do to rewet it. I patiently stood just beside a very groggy Stevie Rae.

Her voice was soft but just as Okie as ever when she spoke. "Y'all, let's just make the handprints and get out of here. My stomach kinda hurts and I got a killer headache." My eyes shifted towards Stevie Rae, she did look as bad as she sounded. She had bags under her eyes; they were dark and sunken in. Her eyes drooped as she spoke and I could see her brows pull together as if was actually trying to fight off her massive headache. Normally so perky, I wondered what was making her so… tired.

Zoey announced that we should make the handprints and then get something to eat. I nodded my head in agreement because I could _always_ eat. The airplane food was good but that was almost five hours ago and I was starving. Damien chimed in letting everyone know that there was a taco bar in the other room. My stomach growled at the mention of tacos, another favorite of mine.

I strolled up next to Zoey as we picked out our wet, gooey cement square. I didn't care which one I had as long as it was next to hers. As she knelt down next to the cement tile, I took the one to her left. She turned when I mimicked her move and smiled at me. Her smile melted me as I rested on the back of my heels. I just smiled back as I leaned forward and put my hands in the cold, wet, disgusting cement. I was hoping it would be just like playing in the mud when I was six years old. Let me tell you something, it didn't feel anything like mud - it was just gross. It was cold and slimy between my fingers and the smell of dirt and rock was just making my appetite disappear.

Jack was buzzing around busily. He was handing us wet towels for our hands, and clean sticks to write our names in the cement. My name looked like a five year old had printed it. I threw my head back and let out a loud laugh as I looked down the line and saw that I wasn't the only five year old here.

I turned my attention to Zoey who was laughing at Damien's masterpiece. I had so much to tell her and yet today didn't start off how I had imagined it. I wanted to tell her how I missed her this past week, how seeing her in the front row tonight made my monologue that much better, how she felt in my arms, and how her smile made me feel when she first saw her dress. I wanted to tell her how she looked in her new dress (even though I told her already I was compelled to tell her again and again), I wanted to tell her how proud I was of her tonight, and how utterly breathtaking she looked laughing while her hands were in the cement. I also wanted to tell her how much it meant to me to finally be a part of the Dark Daughters and Sons now that she was leader. I wanted to tell her how I finally felt like I belonged to this group as well as her group of friends, and I wanted to let her know how happy I was to be a part of the Prefect council. I decided to say the first thing that came to mind. I leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I'm really glad Neferet chose me for the Prefect Council." I couldn't believe that Neferet had chosen me over hundreds of students. When Zoey only nodded, I figured she had a small hand in the decision-making. I was just happy to be accepted for me and not for my acting skills.

I saw Zoey open her mouth to say something, when we heard a strange, gurgling, cough coming from her right. We followed the sound to a slumped over Stevie Rae. She had her wet towel up to her mouth and she was coughing. _Coughing?_ I knew that type of cough. I had heard it many times in my three years here. My heart stopped. Not Stevie Rae. Just as I was about to put my hand on Zoey's shoulder to comfort her, she shouted, "Get Neferet. Fast!" I knew she was talking to me. I got up without another word and ran out the door. I quickly glanced back and I saw Zoey getting up from where we were sitting and running over to Stevie Rae as she was lifting the towel to her mouth once again. Stevie Rae was rejecting the change. She was dying.

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran even faster to Neferet's room. Nyx's temple wasn't far from the recreation hall so I didn't have far to run, but it _felt_ like it took forever to reach the building. I ran up the never-ending stairs to her room and pounded on the door. Her calm, soothing voice answered my harried knock and asked me to enter. I came in breathless, placing my hands on my knees trying to even my breathing. I barely wheezed out that Stevie Rae was rejecting the change before Neferet turned to grab a vile from her desk. I didn't hesitate and turned on my heels and headed back down the stairs and back to the rec hall. I knew she would be behind me. I ran just as hard and just as fast to get back to Zoey. I knew she needed me right now, like she needed me this past week. She dealt with so much loss this week. First, she lost her two friends from her rival high school and now Stevie Rae. She was strong, but how long before she cracks?

My thoughts went to Stevie Rae. In the last month, I got to know her - the one person that made Zoey feel like she belongs here at the House of Night. Despite my position as Zoey's boyfriend, Stevie Rae was the only person Zoey would confide in when there was something bothering her. I am grateful for her compassion and unconditional love for Zoey. She needs - just like I do - to feel like she is loved and that she belongs. Stevie Rae is the epitome of that love and acceptance.

I opened the door to the rec hall with a great deal of force. I noticed the crowd growing around the horrifying, gasping sounds. They were worse now. I pushed my way through the crowd to see Stevie Rae was curled up in Zoey's arms. There were several white towels drenched in her blood, scattered all around her body. I could see blood pouring out of eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. It was hard to watch. The ghastly, wracking coughs coming from her lungs made me grip my own chest in a silent plea that this would end quickly for Stevie Rae, so she could be at peace.

My eyes drifted up to Zoey face. She was visibly crying as she gently rocked Stevie Rae's weak, limp body from side to side. It was so motherly and so perfect for her. I saw that Damien had a green candle lit and was holding it in front of Stevie Rae's face. I couldn't hear anything except the gurgling sounds that steadily surged from her body.

Neferet came within seconds of my entrance. In her haste, she slammed the rec hall's doors wide open as she swiftly made her way to Stevie Rae. She tried to pull Damien and the twins away from Zoey and reached out to take Stevie Rae's limp body. Zoey's eyes widened with anger as she glared at Neferet. With a commanding, powerful voice that projected throughout the entire hall, she yelled, "No! We stay with her. She needs her element and she needs us."

I never saw Neferet jump back like that. Even she was shocked at the power radiating from Zoey's voice. I stepped closer to Zoey as Neferet backed away, clearly trying to regain her composure.

Having complied with Zoey's command, Neferet handed her the vile from her desk and asked Zoey to get Stevie Rae to drink the milky substance. Stevie Rae's weak, timid voice stated that she didn't need the vile and that she wasn't in any pain. I looked between her, Zoey, and Neferet in shock. It was the first time that anyone has ever refused Neferet's help. Her eyes, blood shot and half closed, looked like she was at peace despite her blood stained face. I only wish there was something I could do the help Zoey. I could see the pain clearly written on her face. I raised my hand to her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her in her time of need. Her roommate, her best friend, was dying in her arms and there wasn't anything she could do. My heart broke for Zoey as she just rocked her friend gently from side to side whispering in her ear.

My mind recalled the two other fledglings that I personally witnessed rejecting the change. They didn't affect me nearly as much as this sweet, loving girl wrapped up in Zoey's arms. Tyler and Paul were the two fledgling deaths I witnessed, while stories of other casualties were repeated to me through school-wide gossip. Their agonizing cries rang throughout the hallways of the school. I could see the pain etched into their tortured faces. It hurt to know that even _I_ could end up rejecting the change. It's a natural fear when a new student first arrives here, but after a few years, successful transformation expectations are high. In Tyler's case, he was a fifth former when he rejected the change - it was completely unexpected with no outward physical signs. From that point on, all thoughts of being free and clear from rejection went out the window. Professor Nolan told me that it could happen for any reason, at any stage in our transformation. Needless to say, it didn't make me feel any better.

Witnessing it first hand, knowing that the person lying on the floor, pouring out his or her lifeblood was a friend, a classmate, a roommate, a brother, or a sister was excruciating to watch. Time would slow down, minutes would seem like hours. And soon they would be gone.

My eyes shot to Stevie Rae; she wasn't crying, she wasn't pleading, and she was just… calm, peaceful. In Zoey's motherly arms, she was at peace. Her voice was so serene, I wondered if Nyx was with her. I could faint smell bales of hay and sweet, tall grass. It was faint but I could still smell it. Was she was using her newly acquired affinity to ease her pain, or was it Zoey?

Why would Nyx allow this to happen when she had just given her such a special gift? Why was she rejecting the change? Why was she leaving Zoey? Her best friend, her roommate - it didn't seem fair, not to Stevie Rae - and not to Zoey. Not when she finally felt like she belonged. She needed Stevie Rae and I was pretty sure Stevie Rae needed Zoey as well. I think we all needed her.

Neferet's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Help Zoey lift her onto the stretcher. Keep them together. Let's get her to the infirmary."

Without a second thought four sets of hands reached out to lift Zoey and Stevie Rae up and onto the stretcher. I didn't even see when Neferet brought it into the rec hall. In one graceful movement they were both on the stretcher. We were then quickly led out of the rec hall and into the dark, cold night. My hand never left Zoey's shoulder as we walked in an intense silence.

As the snow fell around us, I could see Stevie Rae looking up into the dark night. She had a half smile on her face as a snowflake fell, melting immediately against her warm, bloodied face.

Zoey was quietly whispering in her ear; hopefully giving her words of encouragement and saying her goodbyes. Just before we entered the infirmary Stevie Rae leaned forward and vomited blood onto the newly fallen snow. The contrast in colors only made me realize that she was nearing the end. It wouldn't be long now. My heart sank in my chest as my body tightened with the knowledge of what was coming next.

Zoey's eyes closed as she brought her best friend back into her protective embrace, whispering in her ear once again. My heart broke for Zoey at her impending loss. Stevie Rae was everything to her.

Once we were in the infirmary, the four of us lifted their stiff bodies form the stretcher to the empty, pristine, white hospital bed. Neferet motioned for us to huddle around them. Again, there wasn't any hesitation as each of us climbed up onto the bed inching closer to Zoey and Stevie Rae. I settled close to Zoey's right side, placing my hand on her shoulder once again. I was waiting for the moment when she would need me. I would be there for her.

Damien lifted the candle he had brought with him from the rec hall. Suddenly, I could smell the sweet scent of apple blossoms and hear the faint twitter of a bird chirping in the background. It was fascinating even now, regardless of the current situation, that I could feel and smell the earth element. I looked past Zoey's shoulder and I saw Stevie Rae's weak, half smile. She was at tranquil again. Her voice was low and hushed as she gave Zoey her last wishes, knowing she was close and only had moments left.

I barely heard her say something about cookies and then she made everyone promise to 'stick with Zoey and don't let anything pull you apart.' It was a weird request, because we would ever turn our backs on Zoey or let anything pull us apart. I nodded my head in silent agreement. I could make that promise.

She mumbled something to Zoey and in response she tightened her grip and told her softly that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Kay," was the last thing out of Stevie Rae's mouth before her eyes finally closed. Her breathing slowed down as if she were merely drifting off to sleep. After another silent minute passed, she was gone.

* * *

**Okay *wipes tears* that was a sad chapter to write. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks again to LexLogikk for suggesting more of Stevie Rae. This one is for you. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My many thanks to Kristine for her amazing beta skills. You rock!**

**Also break out your tissues boxes everyone and get ready for an emotional ride.**

* * *

Zoey's eyes closed as the heavenly scent of apple blossoms dissipated around us. In a comfortable silence we all said our goodbyes to our friend, our referee, our roommate, and our beloved country girl.

"Zoey, sweetheart, you have to let her go," Damien's voice spoke softly after what felt like hours. I paid special attention to Zoey's still body as she sat on the hospital bed cradling Stevie Rae in her arms.

Shaunee spoke up next, but still no movement. Erin chimed in as she usually does and yet nothing from Zoey. Zoey's body was unmoving but peaceful, her eyes still closed, and she made no attempt to let go of Stevie Rae.

I lightly brushed my hand from her shoulder, down her back, and then back up quietly pleading with her to open her eyes - still nothing.

Damien announced softly to call forth the elements to help her. One by one they called on their elements to abet Zoey, to help my Z.

Once they each called their element, it was blaringly obvious that there was still one element missing.

With a sudden urge to state to obvious I clearly pointed out, "There's still one more element needed in the circle."

"But Zoey always manifests spirit," Damien said sympathetically.

I put my hand back on her shoulders, while bringing my other hand and placing it on the other side of her shoulder. "Right now Zoey can't manifest anything by herself. Let's give her some help." As soon as my words were spoken I felt a leap in my chest, just like the one when I first saw Zoey in the hallway over a month ago. I knew Nyx was with me and I just prayed to her that, through me, I could help manifest spirit to aid our dear Zoey.

"I have no affinity for these things, but I do care about what happens to Zoey, and she has been gifted with an affinity for all five elements. So I, along with all of her friends, ask that the element spirit help her wake up so that she can get over the death of her best friend." I gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. I felt her intake a deep breath as her eyes slowly opened.

_Thank you Nyx, for everything. _

"Zoey! You're back with us!" Damien cried.

My eyes looked past a teary eyed Damien towards Neferet, who gave me a beseeching look, knowing Zoey needed to release Stevie Rae's body.

"Z, you're going to need to let go of Stevie Rae now," I spoke tenderly. My hand fell from her shoulder, down her arm, to the forearm that still cradled Stevie Rae's head.

Her gaze moved from Damien to me. It was the first time she looked directly at me since we heard Stevie Rae's first cough. My breathing became rapid as my heart sunk into the pit of my stomach at the sight in front of me. Her eyes were red and swollen and on the verge of another round of tears. Her face was tear-stained, her full lips pale and turned down into a frown. She looked painfully sad. I would do anything to ease her pain. I wanted to wipe away all those tears and reassure her everything was going to be alright. I wanted to hold her in my arms for as long as it took to comfort her. I would do anything to see her smile again.

She didn't say anything; instead her gaze flitted to each of her friends, finally resting on Stevie Rae peaceful face. She looked down at her friend, a fresh round of tears brewing.

"Z, you have to let her go," I said gently, leaning into her again, my head just inches away from hers.

Finally she spoke. "But I told her I'd stay with her," her voice was scratchy and faint. Her eyes bore into mine. I fought back the tears that were forcing their way to the surface. I had to be strong for her.

In a calm voice I whispered, "You did. You stayed with her the whole time. She's gone now, so there's nothing else you can do." Another tear streamed down her face as I spoke pulling and tugging at my heart once again.

Each of her friends offered their own words of encouragement in hopes of convincing her to let go of Stevie Rae.

In a soft, strained voice she whispered, "Okay, but… but I don't know how to let her go."

Neferet stepped forward with outstretched arms. "I'll take her from you Zoeybird." Her beautiful face held many emotions - sadness, compassion, love, and strength as she used Zoey's nickname. Zoey only nodded her head as Neferet cradled Stevie Rae's body as if she were holding a newborn baby and pulled her out of Zoey's bloodied lap.

As if the weight had been lifted from her chest, Zoey's head fell down to her now empty lap. She sat there for only a minute while examining her dress. Her brows pulled together in thought. I inched closer to her, waiting for the tears. I knew it was a matter of minutes, if not seconds. This look was common when she needed to get away, to be alone, or talk to Stevie Rae. Except now she didn't have her roommate to talk to or to help her work through her problems. I secretly hoped she would confide in me like she did when we first met under the tree. She could always talk to me, but I knew she needed _her_ friend.

With surprising speed, she spun her legs around to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. As she fell back to the bed, all four sets of hands were on her once again, balancing her until she could stand. My hand clung to her arm as the other one in place at her lower back, ready to pick her up if needed.

Neferet whispered instructions to Shaunee, handing her a vile from her pocket to help Zoey sleep. Her hand cupped Zoey's cheek and offered words of comfort before turning her attention to Stevie Rae. She commanded over her shoulder, "Take her to the dorm now."

I looked over at Damien who was to her left. I nodded and asked with my eyes to help me get her back to her room where I knew she wanted to be. As if I spoke my request out loud, he shook his head and cradled her with his right arm, supporting half her weight into his body. I tightened my grip on her left side and pulled her closer to my body.

We walked quickly and quietly out of the infirmary and back into the never-ending snowfall. Zoey shivered but didn't say a word. I quickly stopped and shrugged out of my jacket and placed it around her shoulders. It was the least I could do for my Z.

As we steadily walked back to the girl's dorm, we all noticed how every fledgling graciously stepped aside as we walked by, all bowing their heads and crossing their right fists over their hearts. They were _all_paying respects to Zoey for her loss. A single tear escaped from her eye as she passed. I tightened my grip on her in hopes that she knew we were here for her. I was here for her.

We entered the quiet common room and quickly headed for the stairs that lead up to her room, when a familiar voice spoke gently, "I'm sorry Stevie Rae died. I didn't want her to." Aphrodite appeared out from a dark corner.

"Don't say shit to us, you fucking hag!" Shaunee snarled, stepping forward to block Zoey. Erin naturally followed suit and stepped forward to create a protective wall in front of Zoey.

"No wait…I need to talk to Aphrodite." Zoey's voice was sturdy but still weak. She looked between Shaunee and Erin's baffled expressions. Damien and I exchanged our own worried glance. Since when did she _want_ to talk to Aphrodite?

She slowly stepped forward. I loosened my grip as she walked past me and between the twins. I didn't care how bizarrely kind Aphrodite was being, I just didn't want Zoey upset any more than what was to be expected, especially over what Aphrodite could be telling her.

They walked away from us and out of hearing distance. My eyes were glued to Aphrodite - looking for any sign of aggression. After all it was her nature to kick someone when they were down. I wouldn't allow that to even happen. Not tonight or any other night ever again.

But nothing happened. Nothing?!

After they talked, Aphrodite turned to walk away from Zoey. Before she left the room she turned and made another hushed comment and turned on her heels and walked away. I rushed to her side while my eyes were still fixated in the direction that Aphrodite exited.

I faintly heard Shaunee and Erin make their normal snide comments. I turned my head back to Zoey's face looking deep into her eyes. Z wasn't upset, she wasn't sad - she was….. dazed?

"Why did you want to talk to her?" I asked as I studied her face for an explanation. I got none. I gently grabbed her arm again and escorted her up the stairs to her room.

"I wanted to know if she had a vision about Stevie Rae's death," she said as we hit the first step.

Her eyes were casted down as we walked up the stairs.

"But Neferet has made it clear that Nyx has turned her back on Aphrodite," Damien's brows creased together as if he was thinking about a difficult math problem.

"I wanted to ask anyway," she said while turning her head slightly towards his and eventually falling back down as we made our way down the long hallway to her room,_ their_ room.

I opened the door and instantly froze. I felt, more than heard, Zoey intake a breath before letting all the air out as she gasped.

"No! They've taken her stuff! They can't do that!"

I tightened my grip as she surveyed the empty room. It was as if last year came slamming back to me hitting me square in the chest. When Paul, my roommate, rejected the change and died I came back to an already emptied room. The pure shock of having his personal belongings taken in just an hour after he died was enough to make me lose my mind. To know that he will never come through the door wearing his favorite, smelly jacket - the one that I had begged him to wash multiple times. He never did. To know that we would never have another deep, long, meaningful discussion about what our lives _could_ be like once we change. We were so naïve then! We thought that we were invincible and that we would make it through this change, but I was shortly mistaken when he lay in Neferet's arms one afternoon. It was one of the few I had witnessed personally. To this day it haunts me.

To see everything pouring out of his body was too much to bear. He was my roommate, my brother, and my dearest friend. I don't know where I'd be without Cole and TJ by my side that night. I remember Neferet giving _me_ a vile to drink; which helped with my transition - to _help_ me move on.

Zoey's quiet sobs brought me back to the present. I moved my hands from around her arm to firmly embrace her and hold her to my side. "It's what they always do. Don't worry; they didn't throw away her stuff. They just moved it so that it wouldn't make you sad. If there's something of hers you want, and her family doesn't mind, they'll give it to you."

I remember the next day after Paul died, I had asked Professor Nolan about his things. She placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and told me the same thing. I nodded and personally requested that smelly jacket, which I did wash. TJ and Cole thought it was weird but I didn't care. I wanted something to remember him by, even thought we were supposed to move on and forget, I couldn't.

She pressed into me briefly before taking a step into the emptied room. It really didn't look the same without the Kenny Chesney poster staring down at us or the Elvis clock radio on the nightstand. I took a deep breath and hugged her to my side tighter knowing that tonight was going to be rough for her. I wanted to tell her that she'd overcome this; she will feel better…eventually. I wanted to tell her that it happened to me and tell her how the first night was the worst but I got through it and it _did_ get better.

Damien suggested she get out of her blood stained clothes and take a shower. My eyes trailed down her body at the once black fabric that danced with every glimmer of light. Now the only color reflecting was the copper shade of dried blood.

Zoey only responded with an "Okay" as she continued to glide lifeless around the room looking at the bare, empty spaces.

The twins both made their pleas for her to eat and in the end she reluctantly gave up and agreed. I knew she wouldn't eat anything but I know their hearts were in the right place.

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was well past curfew. My heart sank into my chest as I realized that I had to leave. I had never broken the rules here at the House of Night and only heard stories of what they consider punishment. I wanted nothing more than to stay with her, to hold her all night and let her cry her eyes out, which as soon as everyone was out of the room she would do. It broke my heart even more knowing that I couldn't be there for her. Damn curfew.

My voice cracked a little with regret. "I'd stay, but its past curfew and I can't be in the girl's dorm." _Even though I really want to_, I said with my eyes.

"That's okay, I understand."

That single comment broke my heart. She wanted me to stay. Hell, _I_ wanted to stay. _Why am I not staying?_

"I want to stay, too, but well, I'm not actually a girl," Damien said with a smile. He was trying to make her laugh. She forced out a fake smile and once again said it was 'okay'.

I closed the wide gap between us. I pulled her into a hug. Not the side hugs I have been forced to give her but a full-fledged hug. I hoped she understood that I _did_ want to stay with her. I hugged her tightly, buried my head in her hair. I sighed when it didn't smell the same. Her normal smell of Lavender and Jasmine was mixed with the smell of dried blood and salt from tears. I pulled her closer to me before I grudgingly released her from my arms. I turned and left, knowing if I stayed any longer I wouldn't leave at all.

Damien followed behind me in silence. When we entered the courtyard, I heard him sigh, loudly. I took that as his usual sign that he wanted to say something. I slowed my steps so he could catch up. He gave me a quick glance before looking away from me.

"Erik, I'm…," he whispered as his words drifted off.

He didn't need to finish. I knew what he was going to say. He was sad about Stevie Rae. He was also worried about Zoey. After all he knew them both better than I did.

"I just don't know what we're going to do without her," he finally choked out.

"I know," was all I could say.

He shook his head and looked away from me once again. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards Damien. He was crying silently, tears streaming down his face. I reach out my hand and rested it on his slumped shoulder. I heard a loud sob escape his mouth.

"It's going to be ok, Damien," I said softly.

"How?"

"It gets easier."

"When does it get easier?" he asked while looking directly at me. His sad expression was devastating and gut wrenching. His expression mirrored my own grief when Paul died. The same hopelessness, distress, and need for answers, answers that would never come.

I said the only thing that I could to comfort my friend. His teary eyes met mine as I spoke. "It does get better…over time. At first it is hard to understand but it is the reality of our lives. Some make the change, some don't. There could be thousands of reasons why _she_rejected the change. But for whatever reason, she did. Things happen for a reason and though they aren't always fair, we can't fight our fate. Nyx is the only person who can determine our future. Stevie Rae…" Damien recoiled from the sound of her name. To be honest, it was making me sad just thinking of her. I took a deep breath and continued, "she was one of the nicest people I know and I will surely miss her."

"Me too," Damien's weak voice declared.

"For Zoey, we need to move forward."

"I am not going to forget her like we are supposed to. I don't want to," he said with a hint of anger.

I held up my hands in front of me in clear hopes he understands that I am on his side, "Damien, I am not telling you that you should forget her. I am saying you should move forward. Keep her memory alive but know that you and the twins need to help Zoey move on. Otherwise, she will not be able to deal with her loss, or yours. Believe me, if I didn't have TJ or Cole, I would have been a complete mess after my roommate Paul died over a year ago. It was hard for me to understand why he died. He was a fifth former, just like me and he died. Even now I don't really understand except that it was his time." I became quiet with the mere memory of Paul. It had been a long time since I spoke about him, to anyone.

"You know Zoey will need you too, right?" Damien said softly.

"I know, but she needs her friends as well. I just want to make this … transition move smoothly for her. It will be very hard and very emotional for her."

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked as we started to head back to the dorm room. His mood was picking up and I could tell he would do anything to make sure Zoey would be happy.

"Well, we could do something after school, like watch some movies. Something simple to take her mind off of it for a while."

"That sounds good. I'll see you in the morning and we can make plans. And thanks for everything Erik. Zoey is really lucky to have you… and weare too." I knew he meant the rest of the gang. I gave him a smile and thanked him. Not a second later, I heard a very frantic Jack coming around the corner. He was wide-eyed and shaking with apprehension.

"Oh my god, I have been worried about Zoey and Stevie Rae. What happened?" Jack asked timidly. His eyes were focused on Damien, but quickly flashed to me and then, back to Damien. I couldn't handle another explanation or recap of the nights' events.

I excused myself, said my goodnights and walked up the stairs to my room. I knew Jack would be in there eventually and for the first time tonight I wished I didn't have a roommate. I need some time, _alone_.

I opened the door and stepped into the cold, dark room. I closed my eyes wishing I was with Zoey right now. To have her in my arms, to comfort her - knowing what she was about to face tonight. A silent sob escaped my lips as a tear slipped traitorously out of my eye. I didn't even try to wipe it away. I walked slowly into the bathroom to remove my clothes and get ready for a sleepless night.

I turned the bathroom light on and audibly gasped at my appearance. I hadn't realized the blood had spread over my black shirt. I quickly tore it from my body and threw it in the trash. I started the shower in hopes it would relax me enough to lull me into a coma-like state.

I stripped off the rest of my clothing and stepped into the steaming hot shower. I allowed the water to run all over me, enveloping me in a warm embrace. I allowed myself this moment to let all the emotions that had been building in me find their release. I rested against the wall savoring the feel of the hot water and the cold tiles. My tears started falling freely as I ran through this evening's events.

Between my memory of my roommate and the current loss of a dear friend, I hadn't realized I was holding onto so many emotions. I was sad, angry, frustrated, hurt, confused, and most of all I was aggravated. I was sad for the loss of Stevie Rae and the effects it would have on Zoey. I was angry at fate for taking away people that I cared about. I was frustrated by the way our system worked when a fledgling died. I was hurt knowing that I was needed elsewhere and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about that. I was confused as to why she had to die after receiving such a precious gift from Nyx. It just didn't make sense. I was aggravated by rules I had to abide by. Everything in me wanted to run out of this room and into Zoey's. I knew she needed me, but once again I was confronted with the damn rules. I hoped that her friends would comfort her in my absence, again.

With a heavy sigh, I turned off the shower and stepped out. I was completely spent for the night. I dried off quickly and stepped out into the quiet room. Jack hadn't made it back into the room yet. I took this opportunity to get dressed in my favorite shorts and get into bed. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. 6:04 am. I leaned my head onto my pillow willing my eyes to close. Within minutes, I was out.

I started dreaming aimlessly about Zoey and one of our many evenings together, she was happy and laughing. I could see everyone huddled around one of the couches in the girl's common room and there was a heated discussion about who was hotter Daniel Radcliffe or Robert Pattinson. Rob was winning by a long shot. Damn British actor, definitely a vampyre. It made me laugh that he played a role of a vampyre, very interesting.

As the laughter continued, my eyes fell onto each of the people surrounding me. First was Zoey, she was grinning from ear to ear and red as a tomato when she gave her strong opinion about the British hunk. (Her words not mine) Shaunee and Erin both were rooting for Harry Potter but also put their two cents in about their take on Edward Cullen. Damien was by far the giddiest one. He was definitely a fan of Edward and mentioned multiple times how he would like to be bitten by him. I had to just shake my head and laugh. Finally Stevie Rae was to my right, she couldn't and wouldn't give us a straight answer. She gave her take on both actors and decided in the end that she like Rob more. Must be the hair.

It was a happy moment. Everyone was smiling and laughing. It pulled on my heart to know that it will never be that way again. She was gone.

My dream continued and I just enjoyed the moments and memories that invaded my sleep. I welcomed the warm memories and hoped that when I woke, I would find out that last night was just a nightmare.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So tell me are you a Rob fan or a Daniel fan.. As for me, I am totally a Rob fan. **

**Review and tell me who you like. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I first have to apologize for the delay. Life happens and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. I need to gets down on knees and kisses the very ground that Kristine, my beta, walks on. She is amazing for taking time out to beta for me. I can't thank you enough honey. **

**Also I want to thank everyone for leaving their reviews they mean so much to me. **

* * *

My eyes opened slowly. Grunting with protest, I gradually turned my head towards the bright, glowing alarm clock. I slept for a full eight hours. I do have to say it was so nice to be back in my own bed. Though the hotel bed had been really comfortable, it just wasn't the same. I turned my head, facing the dark ceiling and closed my eyes once again. I had one hour before I was supposed to be up for class. As I lay there in my morning haze, my mind slowly registered something was wrong. No, something was missing. I tried to recall what that could be. I wracked my brain trying to recall yesterday's events; I had remembered the competition, flying home, my monologue, seeing Zoey (which brought a smile to my face), Zoey's ritual, and then I ran thru the people I knew. Cole, TJ, Zoey, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae; it hit right then and there. Stevie Rae… she was gone. How could I have forgotten that? My mind raced with images that I'd subconsciously suppressed.

I raked my palms against my eyes in protest of what I was seeing. I had hoped it was just a bad dream, I guess I was wrong. I forced my eyes open and looked over to the once empty bed next to me. Jack was curled up into a tiny ball. His young, boyish face was red from a night filled with tears. I didn't even hear him come in last night. I wondered how he was handling all of this. After all he had only been here a couple of days. I had to remember that this was all new for him.

My mind naturally drifted to Zoey. I wondered if she was okay. Did she sleep at all last night? Did she cry? Last night, it was excruciating for me to leave. Everything told me to stay but I knew I couldn't and it ate me up inside that I couldn't be there for her. I threw off the covers and made myself get up. I wasn't sleeping anymore and I refused to sit here and think about what I should of done. I shuffled to the bathroom to start my morning routine. I got dressed in the dark, so I wouldn't wake Jack; lord only knows he needed sleep right now.

I made my way down to the common room. It was blissfully quiet as I walked into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat at the kitchen table. About halfway through my breakfast, I heard the front door open and then a gentle tap as it closed. Curious to see who would be coming in at this hour, I peered around the corner to notice Damien tip-toeing through the common room.

"Damien, what are you doing?" I asked quietly.

He gasped sharply and froze at the sound of my voice. As soon as he recognized that it was just me, he immediately relaxed.

"Oh god Erik, you scared the crap out of me," he paused to catch his breath and sauntered over to me. "I stayed with Zoey last night."

I stared at him in shock. He did what? I had a twinge of jealousy and anger. Why should I be angry? He was just her friend and, for crying out loud, he was gay. With the silly notion out of my head I focused on the jealousy part. I was jealous that it wasn't me staying with her. I was too chicken shit to break a simple rule to be with her, when she needed me the most. Another wave of guilt flashed over me for the hundredth time in less than ten hours.

"Wait a minute! you spent the night in the girl's dorm?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep last night and something told me to get up and go stay with her last night. Shaunee and Erin were there as well," he added, probably for my benefit. I nodded quickly and looked away.

Why didn't I just stay? But I was grateful she didn't spend last night alone in her room. A sense of relief washed over me. She made it through the night.

"I wish I could have been there for her," I said aloud, not really intending for him to hear.

"I know and she understands, but you have all day with her now."

"What?" I asked knowing that we had class in less than an hour.

"School has been cancelled today due to the snow storm. I found out on my way over to the girl's dorm. They posted it late last night. We have a free day," he said with a half smile.

We had talked about a movie later on today, but an all day movie-marathon would be fun - a much-needed distraction.

"Why don't we go over in less than an hour or so and watch a bunch of movies and just relax today," I said with a little bit of enthusiasm. The prospect of holding her in my arm all day, made me smile just a little.

"Sounds great, I need to shower and get something to eat. I'll meet you in the common room in about thirty minutes, okay?" I nodded and he turned to walk away.

"Hey Damien."

"Yeah?"

"How did Jack handle last night?" I asked timidly. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know or not.

"He took it pretty hard. I have to remember he has only been here for three days and that was a lot for him to take in. He is very confused and sad by her death. I tried to reassure him that it doesn't happen often but that it is a reality of our lives and that things happen for a reason and though they aren't always fair, we can't fight our destiny." I nodded my head in agreement and smiled that he used my own wording to convey the same meaning to someone else who was distraught over the situation.

"Go get ready and I will see you soon," I said as I spooned in another bit of cereal. He turned and disappeared up the staircase, leaving me, once again, in total silence. I walked over to the heavily draped curtain and pulled it back to reveal a wintery wonderland that covered the entire school courtyard. It reminded me of a white Christmas and it wasn't even December yet. Tulsa is just a weird town to live in, but it was my home for the past three years, you get used to it.

I finished my cereal and headed back up to my room. As I crept back into the quiet room, I was startled to see that Jack was already up. He sat with his head propped up on the headboard. His eyes were puffy but no tears were present.

"Hey Jack, how you feeling?" I asked as I made my way to my bed.

"Ok," he signed. "A little tired but other than that …okay." He closed his eyes and took a few slow, deep breaths.

"I am so sorry you had to deal with that so soon," I said wanting to say more and reach out to comfort him.

"That's okay. Damien told me that it happens and we don't know why. I just didn't expect it to happen to Stevie Rae," Jack mumbled softly with his head hanging down.

"I know." Was all I could say.

"I am going to get ready for school." He scooted off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, we don't have class today. They're giving us a snow day."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What are we supposed to do today?" he asked softly, rubbing his palms over his eyes.

"We are going to watch movies in the girl's common room, want to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said softly.

He gave me a small smile and walked into the bathroom. I ran my hand through my hair tying to think of what we could watch. I wanted it to be something that would get Zoey's mind off of yesterday's events. I stood up and strolled over to my vast collection of DVD's. I stopped on my old faithful box set. It was the one that helped me after Paul's death. TJ and Cole watched it with me nonstop for days. Yeah, I was pretty pathetic. I pulled the Star Wars box set and grinned. Yeah, this would definitely help.

I heard a faint knock on my door. I quickly opened it to find Cole standing in the door with a pitiful expression on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I heard about Stevie Rae. Are you okay?" he asked softly, trying to judge my reaction. I knew that he was referring to last year but I had clearly _moved on_ - to an extent, anyways.

"Yeah Cole, I'm doing well. It was difficult to watch but my attention was on Zoey. So I'm doing better than I thought." I hoped he could see past my little lie. Everything about last night lingered in my mind. But for today, and possibly the next few days, I would have to push it out of my mind. Today was about Zoey. She was my main concern.

"Good," he said half smiling up at me. "So, did you know we don't have school today?" He fumbled with the door jam.

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you doing today?" he asked, finally walking through the threshold. I lifted the box set up for him to see. He let out a loud, boisterous laugh combined with a snort. "You have got to be joking," he quirked up an eyebrow. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, it helped me - and besides, Zoey and I didn't really get to _fully_ enjoy the first disk. We were …distracted."

"I bet you were," he grinned widely, wagging his eye brows.

At that moment Jack opened the bathroom door, saving me from Cole's quest for more details about _that_ night. I wasn't giving him anything and that pissed him off to no end. So, any chance he got to probe me about it, he would. I got off lucky today. Jack's head popped up and stopped as soon as he noticed Cole's voice.

"Oh…umm hi," Jack said softly. His eyes looked down and slightly away from us.

"Oh, sorry Jack. This is my friend Cole, Cole this is my new roommate Jack," I said as I motioned with my hand back and forth.

Cole's massive hand stretched out to shake Jack's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. Welcome to the House of Night."

Jack gently placed his delicate hand into Cole's, watching it disappear as Cole gripped it and lightly shook it.

"Thanks," was all he said.

"Hey, do you want to come with us," I asked Cole, lifting up the box to taunt him.

"I don't know if I can watch those again."

"Shaunee will be there," I teased.

A smile flashed onto his face at the idea of seeing Shaunee - or the idea I put in his head about the caramel colored Juliet. _Oh yeah, he was going_.

Jack let out a laugh and then slapped his hands over his mouth. He remembered. I let out my own chuckle as I looked back at the shit-eating grin on Cole's face. _Priceless_.

"Hell yes, count me in. I guess I can stand to watch that one more time. For you, man," he said, still smiling. He emphasized the end part as if he would be there for me, yeah I knew better.

"Okay! I will see you in about thirty minutes in the common room," I said quickly.

He nodded and walked out of the room. Jack gave me another smile, bigger than the one earlier. It made me happy that he could see an upside to all this tragedy. I grinned back as he went back into the bathroom. I sat back down onto my bed and waited until Jack was ready to go.

Once Jack and I made our way to the common room, we were greeted by Damien who was eating a bowl of cereal. He waved us over.

"Good morning Jack… how did you sleep?" he asked softly. His voice was tender and kind. It seemed like he really cared about Jack.

"Good, better now," he said timidly, while glancing from me back to Damien.

"Good. You worried me last night," Damien said, while placing a hand on his shoulder.

They exchanged a few glances. I looked away, giving them their space. I suddenly felt like a third wheel. _Awkward_.

Once Damien and Jack both finished breakfast, they looked over at me.

"You ready to go, Erik?" Damien asked.

"Umm, I invited Cole to come with us. He should be down any minute now," I said as I quickly peeked around Jack's body to the stairs.

"Oh, I think Shaunee would like that very much," Damien said with a giggle.

"I'll meet you both there."

"Ok, Erik we'll see you there." Damien and Jack both said together as they walked towards the door.

Only a few minutes later did Cole make his grand appearance. "It's about damn time man."

He huffed at me, "Yeah, yeah. Let's go watch your stupid ass movie. I have a date with my Juliet." He smirked as he gestured toward the door.

It took us no time to get over to the girl's dorm room. The snow had slowed down to a light dusting, it wasn't that bad walking across the courtyard. Once we were in the warm common room, we noticed everyone was down except Zoey and Shaunee. I quickly started to panic before I realized that Shaunee was flying down the stairs. She blurted out to the group, "She's on her way."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she caught sight of Cole. I looked over to see him sharing her dazed expression as they gazed into each other's eyes. I grinned in triumph as I walked over to Cole.

"Cole, I would like you to meet Shaunee. Shaunee, I would like you to finally meet Cole."

"You were wonderful yesterday," she said, with a hint of flirtatious smile.

He smirked back, "Thank you."

For the first time, I could tell you that Shaunee was speechless. She didn't make any obscene comments or gestures. She just stared at Cole with a star struck look. It was actually cute on her.

"So Juliet, where do I sit?" he asked, leaving it up to Cole to break the ice and show his true colors.

She let out a nervous laugh and pointed to the two plush chairs on the right side of the couch. Erin was fixated on the entire encounter and waved for them to come over. He swiped a chair and sat it in between the Twins, _brave man_.

I noticed a movie already playing so I placed my faithful selection by the TV and walked over to 'our' love seat. I glanced around the room to notice that it was filling up with girls in pajamas and blankets as they settled in for the same option we were going for, a movie marathon.

Everyone was chatting in the background, talking about anything and everything, all at once. It was awkward at first but as everyone was relaxing in their normal spots it became _doable_to move on without Stevie Rae. We didn't have to like it but it was a part of our lives, a part of who we are, and what we will become. A Vampyre.

Cole was inching his chair in between the Twins. I smiled at the sight only wishing, now, that I invited TJ to come along; maybe next time. Damien and Jack were sitting comfortably on the floor in front of the love seat.

I sat there listening to Shaunee gush over Cole, while Erin offered her opinion whether he wanted to hear it or not. He was brave to face them both like that! He should get the Congressional Medal of Honor for his bravery. Damien and Jack discussed the normal House of Night rules and guidelines. We all were oblivious of the movie when we heard Zoey's timid voice from behind us, "Hi guys."

We all turned in unison towards her and, as a group, we greeted her. We sounded like a typical AA group greeting. She gave us a weak smile and started to walk towards me. My heart raced as she sat down beside me. I placed my arm around her and squeezed her for what seemed like a minute. I relished the fact that she smelled like herself again. I was relieved that she was finally in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. Memories and feelings from last night crept up and I squeezed harder, trying to convey how much I missed her and how I wanted to be there for her. I forced myself to push my feelings aside. Today was for Zoey, to help her.

Taking in her scent, I smiled without looking away and announced, "Good. Now that Z's here we can start the marathon."

"You mean the dork-a-thon," Shaunee said with a snort.

Erin added, "If it was the weekend we could call it the geek-end."

Zoey looked up at me with a growing smile, "Let me guess, you brought the DVD's." Her smile alone made me victorious in my movie selection, once again.

"Yep! I did!" I said, popping the 'p'. I smiled back at her. Everyone groaned in unison. _Babies_.

"Which means we're watching Star Wars," she said, as her smile reached up to her eyes. God, I missed that smile. It was what I wanted - and needed - to see yesterday.

"Again," Cole added for good measure.

"Are you saying that you're not a big Star Wars fan?" Shaunee asked.

He quickly glanced over at me and back at Shaunee. With a huge smile he answered, "Watching Erik's long extended director's cut of Star Wars for the millionth time is not why I came over here. I _am_a fan, but it's not of Darth and Chewbacca."

"Are you saying Princess Leia does it for you?" Shaunee quipped.

"No, I'm more _colorful_ than that," he said while leaning closer to her. _Oh he's good. _

"I'm not here because I'm a fan of Star Wars either," Jack piped in. He gave Damien a shy but loving look.

Erin let out a giddy laugh, "Well, we _all_ know Princess Leia doesn't do it for you."

"Thankfully," Damien blurted out, returning the same loving look.

Without thinking I divulged, "I wish Stevie Rae was here. She'd be all, y'all aren't bein' very niiice," I said, trying to use my most persuasive Okie accent. After all, she was the only voice missing from this happy moment. But as soon as the words left my mouth, everyone stopped laughing and just fucking stared at me. I felt my face flame up in embarrassment. What the hell was I doing? I had every intention of not mentioning her name, to help everyone move on, but now I had to be the first one to open my big, dumb mouth and possibly screw up a great day. I wasn't sure what to expect. Should I duck and cover or run for the hills. As if she answered my internal berating in my head, Zoey smiled up at me and rested her head on my shoulder. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I was relieved when I heard Zoey speak against my chest as she continued to look directly at me.

"You're right. Stevie Rae would be scolding us like a momma."

We continued to share our favorite moments, sayings, and actions. Everyone added their own Okie twang to mimic Stevie Rae's one-of-a-kind accent.

"Uh, can I sit with you guys?" a sad, hoarse voice asked from behind us. It was the guy from last night, Drew Partain, the one who had his eye on Stevie Rae. Zoey smiled kindly at him before answering him and pointing to a seat next to Erin. I smirked to myself as I saw the dynamic duo gawking at poor Drew. I felt sorry for the guy but this should make for an interesting afternoon.

"Hey, I'm going to make us some popcorn. Plus, I need my -"

"Brown pop," Damien, the Twins, and I said in harmony.

I felt Zoey roll her eyes as she wiggled out of my arms and headed into the kitchen.

I took my cue and strolled over to the TV, ejecting the unwatched movie, The Mummy Returns.

As the TV flashed to channel 4 News, a quick segment of another missing boy within the Tulsa area flashed up onto TV. A picture was plastered on the screen of a boy dressed in a football uniform. Somehow the picture looked familiar, but I was certain I didn't know him. Just before the news broke for commercial, the name Heath Luck flickered underneath the jocks photo. _Oh shit_.

I ran into the kitchen to get Zoey. Even thought she didn't need any more stress or any more deaths, I was still compelled to inform her about Heath.

When I saw her in the kitchen she had her eyes closed and her body pressed up against the counter, in thought. She looked at peace and I was about to deliver some more bad news that would destroy her completely. It wasn't bad enough she lost her best friend yesterday, but now she is probably going to lose Heath as well.

As the popcorn popped in the background, I closed the short distance between us.

"Zoey, you need to come into the living room," I all but yelled over the noise.

Her eyes flew open in surprise as she stared at me. My face was in the state of shock and concern. I was sure she could see the urgency in my face.

"What's going on?" she asked, still staring directly my eyes.

I took her hand. "Just come on," I said unable to deliver her any more bad news. We hurried out of the kitchen. All I could get out was that it was the news. We abruptly stopped in the common room where everyone in the room was staring at our TV screen when the segment popped up again recapping what had happened.

* * *

**Review and tell me who your favorite Star Wars character is..... mine is the Ewoks. They are short and cute just like me. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**As always, I have to give major props to Kristine for her outstanding beta skills. I couldn't do this without you! **

**Also, I woud like to thank all of you for your reviews. It warms my heart to know that you like my story. **

* * *

"_To repeat this special bulletin, a Broken Arrow teenager, another high school football player, has been reported as missing. His name is Heath Luck."_

The local anchorwoman, Chera Kimiko recapped the latest news on Heath's disappearance. My eyes were glued to the picture of Heath on the screen as bold letters darted across the screen urging anyone with information to contact the local police department for information about this boy.

I felt, more than saw, Zoey go limp beside me. I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her to the love seat. It was the closest thing around. Her eyes flew to the screen as Chera Kimiko spoke again. She confirmed that Heath's truck was found just outside the House of Night. My thoughts brought me to the night I first saw him as he sat with Zoey on the Western wall. I wondered if that's where his truck was located at.

The report also stated that Neferet had told local police officers that he didn't enter the school grounds and hasn't been seen by anyone. Chera Kimiko also added that it might be a vampyre abducting the human boys judging by the way the other two were found with multiple bites and lacerations.

"Someone get me a bowl, I'm gonna be sick!" Zoey managed to yell. Shaunee had a large bowl within seconds and thrust it into her lap. I pulled her hair away from her face as she proceeded to puke into the large bowl.

After what seemed like forever, Zoey's head emerged from the large bowl. She looked green as ever. I ran my thumb across her neck in small light circles, while holding up her hair.

"Here, Zoey, it'll help if you swish this around in your mouth," Erin said softly handing her a cup of water. Zoey took it without looking away from the bowl. She took a long pull from the cup and spit back into the bowl.

With the taste out of her mouth she pushed the bowl away as she recoiled against the couch. "Ugh, take it away," she exclaimed.

Letting her hair fall down her back, I quickly removed the bowl from her lap. Damien immediately grabbed it and headed for the kitchen.

I half expected her to break down and to start crying over Heath. But what she did floored me. Instead of becoming an emotional wreck, she sat straight up, brushed her damp hair behind her ear, and stared blankly at the large screen. She had the look of determination once again. Without warning she announced, "I have to see Neferet." She stood up to leave.

As she stood, I was flooded with the guilt I felt for leaving her last night. I wasn't here for her when she found out about those two guys earlier this week, I wasn't there for her last night, and I'll be damned if I am not going to stand by her side while she waits for new about Heath. She needed me, she needed her friends, and we would be there for her.

"I'll go with you," I exclaimed as I stood up next to her.

She smiled up at me, pleased that I wanted to be with her, unlike last night. "Thanks, but first I need to brush my teeth and put on some shoes." I looked down at her feet and noticed she only had on a pair of socks. "I'll run up to my room and be right back."

As she started to move away from me, I felt the need to go with her but knew that she needed just a few moments to herself. So I resisted the urge to follow and sat back down on the couch in protest. The Twins made a move to follow her too but she rebutted and told them to give her a few minutes alone. They understood immediately and sat back down as well. We would all give her a little bit of space. She turned around again and headed up the stairs to her room.

"I feel so bad for Zoey," Damien mumbled softly. I don't know if he intended on everyone hearing him. He didn't look up but continued, "First it was the two boys earlier this week, then Stevie Rae, and now Heath. I don't know how she's still standing." A small, sad sigh left his mouth as he stared off towards the stairs. My heart sank when he put everything that had happened this week into one sentence. I have thought about it but when it was actually said out loud; she _had_ been through along this past week. She has had to face so much death in such a short amount of time. She had been through so much, she was strong and resilient, but how much can one person take. As I stared in the same direction as Damien, I realized that she was an amazingly strong and courageous person. When she was stressed, it only amplified her willingness to fight. My feelings for her grew in the five minutes it took for her finally come down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked, looking at her face for any signs of sadness. Instead I found determination etched on her face as she closed the gap between us.

"We'll come, too," Damien announced opening his hands to include the small group huddled around her in protection. A look flashed across her face as if she was going to protest but suddenly it changed into a comfortable smile.

"Okay, let's go," she simply stated, as we all made our way out of the common room.

As we were about to reach to door, it swung open and Neferet stepped through the door. She was followed by two gentlemen dressed in blue, down jackets, brown slacks, and huge cowboy hats. They had a fresh coat of snow covering their shoulders that started to melt as soon as they were in the heated common room.

"Ah, Zoey, good. This saves me from having to look for you. The two detectives have some rather bad news and they'd also like to speak with you for a moment." Neferet's calm voice was laced with concern for Zoey as she gestured towards the two detectives. I wondered if these were the same detectives that delivered the news of the other two missing boys.

Zoey's boldness surprised me, yet again, as she gazed passed Neferet and addressed both detectives directly, "I already heard on the news that Heath's missing. If there's any way I can help, I will."

The tall, lanky detective raised his hand toward the library. "Could we use the library again?" he asked looking up at Neferet.

"Of course," she said.

Zoey started to follow them into the library and paused. She spun around as her eyes bore into mine, silently pleading with me not to leave. It tugged at my heart to know she _did_ need me to be with her.

Without a word from her I answered, "We'll be here." It was simple and direct. I would be here for her.

"All of us," Damien added offering her a warm smile.

She nodded and disappeared into the library. The door closed behind her and all we could hear were muffled voices as the detectives, we assumed, started to ask questions.

"Are they the same detectives that came earlier this week?" I asked.

"Yes," Shaunee said softly.

"They questioned her twice just because she knew the other two boys," Erin added. I had guessed as much, but it was still nice to hear.

"They thought she had something to do with the first boy, but when the second one went missing during class, she was excluded from the line up, so to speak. Since she knew all three, I guess they are still fishing for excuses to blame her," Damien spoke quietly but quickly. It explained the look the short, stocky detective gave her when she said she already heard the news.

"But she didn't do anything," I blurted out in anger, a little too loudly, causing a few heads to turn in our direction.

"We know that, but they don't. They just want to know what's going on. With the way the two boys died, it seems like it _is_ a vampyre killing kids in Tulsa, but we know better. It just doesn't make sense. Vampyres don't feed off humans. Well not the way _they_ described, anyway. So they're looking to blame anyone. And since Zoey is connected to all three, it makes her the logical target." Damien paused long enough for me to calm my initial anger towards the two men in the other room.

"Thanks, Damien. Sorry for getting upset. I have missed so much this past week. So much has happened in my absence. I just feel so left out of the loop that it's driving me crazy." I paused closing my eyes while running my hands through my hair in frustration. I hated feeling so helpless and useless. I felt a hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes to see Damien staring up at me with a sad, half smile.

"Everything will be ok, Erik. Zoey is strong and she was well taken care of when you were away. We all made sure of that. All you can do now is be there for her." He let go of my shoulder and walked back to Jack.

My eyes shifted to the closed library door as I waited patiently for Zoey to exit the room.

Within five minutes the door opened. Neferet was escorting the short, stocky detective from the room; a scowl still on his face. I looked past and noticed that Zoey and the other detective still in the room. He was hunched close to her without touching. He appeared to be whispering something to her. Neferet then re-entered the library and called for the other detective. He snapped up and walked out of the room. While he passed us, he gave all of us a welcome, but unexpected, warm smile. The difference between the two detectives astounded me. The short one had scowled, stomping past us, while the tall one smiled kindly. I knew that humans looked at us differently, especially when they don't understand our way of life or just didn't like us, period. But it appeared that the tall one, dare I say, accepted us for who we were and what we would become.

My focus returned to Zoey. I just caught sight of her before the door closed again behind Neferet.

Damien, the Twins, and I exchanged looks and then, all at once, looked at the closed door once again.

They weren't in the room long when Neferet opened the door with Zoey in tow just behind her. She abruptly stopped and turned to embrace Zoey in a motherly hug. It was endearing to watch as she hugged Zoey. I could see that she really did care for her. Neferet said her goodbyes and left the room. Once again we huddled around Zoey waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, placing my arm around her shoulders again and I pulled her closer to me as she nestled into my chest. Loving the feeling of her next to my body, I squeezed a little tighter.

Without lifting her head, she whispered against my chest, "Yeah, I think so." I'm sure she was tired of everyone asking how she was doing, but I needed to know for sure if she was going to be okay. She and Heath had a long history and I knew she still had some feelings for guy. You don't go that long knowing someone, date them, and then, one day, just decide not to have any feelings for them.

Damien's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Did the cops have any news about Heath?" he asked.

She lifted her head to glance at Damien. "Nothing more than what we already heard. Or if they do, they weren't telling me."

"Is there anything we can do?" Shaunee asked stepping closer to Zoey.

She shook her head 'no' and put it back on my chest. "Let's just watch local TV and see what the ten o'clock news says."

Everyone mumbled their agreement and settled back in their usual spots.

I pulled us both back to the love seat never breaking contact. I don't even know what was on the TV. My eyes were only on Zoey. She lay curled up in my arms, staring blankly at the screen. Every once in a while she would fidget and reposition herself. I adjusted for her until she found her comfortable position. I would feather kisses on top of her head, hoping to tell her, through my gestures, that I was sorry all this was happening to her. I didn't want to keep asking her if she was alright. I knew deep down she would tell me; at least I hope she would.

I looked up at the large screen to see we were actually watching a Will and Grace Marathon. Great, it was one of my least favorite shows. I'm glad I wasn't paying attention.

When the ten o'clock came back on, Zoey instantly sat up from her rested position and focused on the TV. She was intently watching for any sign or news pertaining to Heath. Of course, he was the lead story but it soon followed with the normal weather report and the powerful storm that was sweeping through town, knocking down power lines and causing blackouts.

Zoey became antsy next to me as the news was winding up. Her eye brows pulled together in thought. I knew her mind was on Heath, but really, what could she do? She had no clue where he was or how to find him.

She shot up from my side causing my arm to drop from around her shoulders. "I have to go."

"Go where, Z?" I asked suddenly not wanting her to be alone. I wanted to be there for her, it was the least I could do. Hell it was the only thing I could do.

"I'm going to the stables." I gave her a questionable look. It was the first time she had ever wanted to go to the stables, outside of class. I was skeptical of her sudden desire to go to the stables. She continued, "Lenobia said that I could brush Persephone anytime I wanted to," she shrugged her shoulders. "Brushing her makes me feel calm, and right now I could use some calm."

If that's where she wanted to go, then _we_ will go. "Well, okay. I like horses. Let's go groom Persephone," I said swiftly.

I was about to stand when she put a hand up to stop my movement. "I need to be alone," she said in a rushed, harsh tone. I knew she would need time alone but I didn't think I had the strength to leave her alone. Not yet, anyway.

She sat down next to me, intertwining our hands as she spoke, "I'm sorry. It's just that I need time to think, and that's something I have to do alone." I could see the sincerity of her words. It didn't make them any easier to swallow. I would do anything for her right now and if she needed space than I would give her space. It killed me, but I would do it for her.

I stared into her eyes trying to convey to her who much it pained me to let her go, wishing for the life of me to actually tell her that. Instead I offered what I could compromise with. "How about I walk you to the stable, and then come back here and keep an eye on the news for you till you get through thinking?" It wasn't really a question. More like a statement.

It seemed to please her. "I'd like that." She gave me a warm smile, and I stood up beside her. I reached out to grab Zoey's hand, forgoing a jacket as we walked out the door.

* * *

**Reviews make me write faster... soooo review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have to give thanks to my very gifted and talented Beta, Kristine, for her amazing work. I have to thank all of you who have added me to your favs and to your author alerts, you guys rock. There are only 3 more chapters to go before this story ends and I move onto the next book in the series Chosen. I hope all of you will follow me on my jurney as I unravel the mystery of our beloved Erik Night.**

* * *

The cold air whipped around us, engulfing us in a blanket of snow. It was really beautiful and truly magical as if everything stood still, frozen in time. We slowly made our way through the two inches of snow that covered the sidewalk. I was amazed by how much snow had fallen within the last few hours.

Every few steps I would glance over at Zoey. Why was she so quiet? What was she thinking about? Was she thinking about him again? It seemed normal and I was trying to accept that, right now, Heath was in danger. I wasn't sure if he was dead or alive or if he just got wasted somewhere and hadn't returned home. I knew she had been worried for him for the last few hours. With every fidget and every sigh I knew deep down it was for him. I didn't know why it was still bothering me so much to know she was thinking about him. It had been about a month since she had seen him. I knew he sent her text messages. She often complained about it. I just figured and hoped he gave up trying.

"This snow is awesome," I said aimlessly, searching the curtain of snow in front of us wanting to fill the silence.

"I kinda remember it snowing like this when I was six or seven. It was during Christmas break and it sucked that we didn't miss any school," Zoey finally spoke.

I gave her a simply grunt to acknowledge her story as I got lost in my own thoughts.

I could see Zoey at age seven dancing in the snow trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Her head leaning back and her tongue stretched out catching the cold, white flakes. I could also see her pouting at the idea of going to school instead of have a fun filled snow day.

I knew she was pulling at stings to ease the uncomfortable silence between us. It was unusual for us but there were other things on her mind… and mine. I just wish she would talk to me, open up to me, let me help her in any way that I can. I wondered what she was feeling; if she was thinking about him or if she still had feelings for him. Did she wish they were still dating? Did she still want to be with me?

I had to know if she still had feelings for Heath. And if she did, where did that leave me? I cleared my throat, wondering why it was so dry, as I tried to ask her the one question I needed answered. "You still care about him, don't you? I mean, as more than just an ex-boyfriend."

"Yes."

My heart stopped. It was the answer I was dreading. She _still_ had feelings for him. Did she not want to be with me? Did she really want to be with him? I was actually afraid to ask her if she wanted to be with him. I was sure the answer would be the end of me. I wasn't willing to give up on her yet.

The short walk from the girl's dorm was too short for this conversation. As we stopped at the stable doors, I noticed the soft, glowing gas lamp above us illuminated her face as she stared off into the courtyard.

"And what about me?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

She looked up at me with a sincere expression. "I care about you, too. Erik, I wish I could fix this, make all of the bad stuff go away, but I can't. And I'm not going to lie to you about Heath. I think I've Imprinted with him."

_WHAT_?

After that one night I saw Zoey lick Heath's blood, I researched imprinting and what it does. I knew they may have had a little bond from that experience but to be fully imprinted would have required a lot more blood. It just didn't make sense.

"From just that one time on the wall? Z, I was there, and you hardly tasted any of his blood at all. He just doesn't want to lose you, that's why he's so obsessed." I let out a soft sigh, "Not that I blame him," I added giving her a cynical smile. I could really relate with the guy considering I am just as obsessed with her as he was.

She looked away from me, staring out into the snowy night.

"I saw him again," she almost whispered.

"Huh?"

"It was just a couple days ago. I couldn't sleep, so I went to the Starbucks at Utica Square by myself. He was there putting up posters about Brad. I hadn't meant to see him, and if I'd known he was going to be there I wouldn't have gone. I promise you that, Erik," her voice was strong. I could tell she was telling me the truth, even if the truth hurts. I was glad she was being honest with me despite what it was doing to my heart.

"But you did see him," I said firmly.

She only nodded.

"And you fed from him?" I asked, hoping she was going to tell me she didn't but before she could answer I somehow already knew the answer was 'yes'.

"It – it just kinda happened." She stammered out.

_It just happened?_ _How the hell does it just happen? _

"I tried not to, but he cut himself. On purpose," she paused to take a deep breath and then continued, "And I couldn't stop myself." She just stared into my eyes asking me to understand where she was coming from. And in a bizarre way, I did. I understood about blood lust; the desires and pleasures that come from feeding off of blood. Even though I had never fed on human blood, fledgling's blood always gave me a surge of pleasure making me want more just to have that feeling again and again. I could only imagine what human blood could do to my libido. I winced as I imagined what it actually did to hers and then sighed realizing that she was feeling that rush of pleasure, an overwhelming sexual desire, for Heath - not me. So, I could understand her reason for wanting to feed on Heath's blood. If the roles were reversed, would I have been able to stop?

"I'm sorry, Erik. I didn't ask for it to happen, but it did, and now there's this thing between Heath and me, and I'm not sure what I'm going to do about it," she said softly.

What could she do about Heath? I read about breaking an imprint and it would be painful for both parties involved. I couldn't bear to see her in any pain, even if it _would_ get rid of her desire for him.

With a deep sigh I raised my hand up to her hair and brushed away a small amount of snow that coated her brown locks.

"Okay, well, there's a _thing_ between you and me, too." I slowly brushed my fingers through her hair.

I couldn't help but compare myself with Heath. He did have a history with Zoey but he was only human. Zoey and I were fledglings and if we make it though the Change we would become Vampyres. It only made sense for us to be together.

I continued, my hand lighting brushing her cheek. "And someday, if we make it through this damn Change, we'll be alike. I won't turn into a wrinkled old man and die decades before you will. Being with me won't be something other vampyres will whisper about, and humans will hate you for. It'll be normal. It'll be right."

Before she could say anything, I wrapped my hand around her neck and pulled her towards me. I pressed my lips against hers with all the passion, want, and need I had for her. I wanted it to convince her I was right. We were perfect for one another. Heath was her past, I was her future.

I parted my lips and grazed my tongue against her bottom lip asking for entrance. She complied as her tongue met mine. She was warm and soft as our mouths became one. She stepped closer to me; wrapping her arms around my shoulders pulling my body closer to hers. I reveled in the feeling of her body next to mine. It had been too long since the last time we kissed like this.

I took my other hand and caressed her cheek. She tilted her head back to deepen the kiss. I let out a soft moan as my body became alive. My blood pumped through my veins in a thunderous cadence. I was fighting to breath but couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was to feel her lips, her touch, and her body against mine. It was beyond words.

She pressed up against me, and I could have sworn she felt what she was doing to me. The want, the desire, and the need to be with her consumed me, controlled me. I snaked my hand down her back and pressed her even closer, wanting her fully against my body.

I don't know how long we were like that, and I couldn't find it in me to care.

All too soon I broke away, needing to breathe and get my hormones in check.

I pulled back slightly resting my head on her forehead as I took slow, deep breaths. I closed my eyes and listened to her breathe.

I felt Zoey's cold hand caress my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes. Her voice was low and soft, "I really am sorry."

It was nice to hear but unnecessary. There was a lot we had to work out and a lot we needed to talk about.

I turned my head into her hand and kissed her palm. Lingering there for a moment before whispering, "We'll figure this out." _We have too_.

I looked deep into her sad eyes.

"I hope so," she whispered her voice was full of doubt. It hurt my heart knowing that she didn't know what she wanted. It seemed I wasn't enough for her, I couldn't give her my blood like Heath could. She would never get that rush from feeding off my blood. I knew there was _no _comparison and I couldn't compete with an imprint. No matter what I did there wasn't anything that could change her mind about Heath, unless their imprint was broken. I would have to face the facts that she would always be tied to him, bonded with him until his death.

She pulled away from me. I reluctantly let her go. After all she did come out here to be alone.

"Thanks for walking me here. I don't know when I'll be back. You shouldn't wait for me," she said as she stared to open the door.

Suddenly something clicked as she started to walk through the door. If she did imprint with Heath she actually could locate him.

"Z, if you really did Imprint with Heath, you might be able to find him," I said. She paused and slowly turned to face me.

I had asked Professor Nolan about Imprinting shortly after Zoey's wall incident. She told me all about the feeling of true blood lust and what it can do for a fledgling and a vampyre. She also told me when a vampyre and a human Imprint the bond is a binding connection. I also remember her telling me that a vampyre can 'call' to their human by imagining the blood lust and letting it take over their senses.

"While you're brushing the mare, think about Heath. Call to him. If he's able to, he'll come to you. If he's not and your Imprint is strong enough, you may be able to get an idea of where he is," I spoke with little emotion. It was tearing me up inside knowing she was going to have to think about him, his blood. She would have to concentrate on what if felt like to see his pulse, to hear his heart beat, to imagine feeding off of him. It made my stomach churn.

"Thank you, Erik."

I gave her the best smile I could muster. It actually hurt to fucking smile. I wasn't sure if she would really come back to me. Would I lose her to Heath? I knew she liked me but would she ever love me?

I didn't want to say goodbye in fear that I would lose her. "Later, Z," I said curtly. I felt like an ass for not telling her that I was falling in love with her, that I wanted her to choose me, that I will always be here for her no matter what, and most of all, how I special she was to me. No, I didn't do that. All I did was tell her 'later'. What kind of goodbye is that?

I quickly turned away from her and walked into the white blanket of snow.

I wasn't sure where I was going but I was heading down the sidewalk wanting some time to think about _us_. I knew I didn't want to go back to the girl's dorm and just wait. I wanted to be alone, to think.

As I walked blindly into the snow, my thoughts were racing with questions, doubts and fears of Zoey and our current situation.

What was I going to do? Do I just accept that Heath will be a part of our life, assuming that Zoey and I will still be together? Did Zoey still want me?

I just didn't have the answers.

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who do leave me a review I will send you a sneak peak to the next chapter. **

**Review are love show me your love**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just want to warn you now that this chapter dives into the root of why he flips out in Book 3. So don't hate poor Erik too much. He has a lot of issues to mull through. I apologize now, due to the extensive cussing that will occur at the beginning of this chapter. As I said, he is working out some issues… most guys (and girls) go through a tirade when they get angry or upset. Don't deny it. You know you do. **

**Many thanks to my amazingly talanted Beta Kristine. **

**

* * *

**

I found myself wandering aimlessly in the snow. It was really coming down now and showed no signs of stopping. I looked up as tiny snowflakes feathered around my face. It was cool but soothing to the touch. I stuck my tongue out just like a seven year old Zoey did on Christmas break.

I sometimes miss being a kid. Everything around you is a new experience - a new adventure that could bring excitement and joy from something so simple as cardboard boxes, a sheet cave in the living room, or catching snowflakes on your tongue.

I lowered my head and let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't go five minutes without thinking about her. Of course, she was in my every waking thought now. All I wanted was to be with her, to make her happy, to make her smile, and I was failing miserably. Where did I go wrong?

Did I hover too much?

Did I make her uncomfortable?

Did I do something to her to make her want to see Heath?

Did she like me but love Heath?

I honestly don't know what I did to make her question our relationship, to want to be with someone else instead of me, even if that person was imprinted with her somehow. It was simple for me. I wanted only her, but she wants both of us.

That's just bullshit.

I can't help it. I never like the idea of sharing. Even as a kid, I didn't share well with my younger brother. I could fully admit that.

I was human enough to admit that it infuriated me to no end that she still had feelings for Heath - the kid who almost got us killed a month ago. The same one that was stupid enough to try and break her out of the House of Night, the one that smelled like beer and pot. Yeah he's a winner, Z, I thought to myself. I still don't know what she sees in him! Maybe she felt sorry for the guy, I certainly did. Then, the asshole comes _back_ into her life a month later and cuts his neck willingly to allow her to feed off of him. What the fuck!?

I walked the hidden but familiar path towards the auditorium. I needed the soothing smells of the old stage. It was _my_ place to think. As I walked up the steps, I was bombarded with the memories of last night. I was here only twenty four hours ago, before my life started to unravel right before my eyes. I couldn't help it, I turned and fell onto the steps of the auditorium, not caring that I was starting to feel the cold wind brush against my thin sweater. I raked my hands through my hair several times feeling the locks going damp.

"Why?!" I yelled, knowing that no one was around. I yanked at my hair and enjoyed the sudden pain. I pulled again, harder this time, trying to extract the ache from my heart. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whimpered like a little school girl crying over a broken heart.

How could this happen to me? I am Erik fucking Night, why was this one person able to make me crumble like this? No one, not even my parents could make me feel this vulnerable, this helpless, or this hurt.

I dropped my head into my hands and just sat there, in the cold, trying to figure out what happened to my Z, to _us_. A month ago, everything was new, fresh and exciting, just like most new relationships. For the first three weeks, everything was fabulous. There were no signs of doubt or hesitation on either side. We were perfectly happy; at least that's what I thought. I didn't hover over her like a lost puppy. Yeah, I wanted to spend all of my time with her. But that was normal, right, to want to be with your girlfriend?

I slammed my hand into the cold step knowing the one part I missed. The crucial component that could shatter everything I thought about our relationship. I never asked her to be my girlfriend.

_Well, shit_.

Somehow we didn't even talk about it. I never really came out and asked her, I thought it was understood that she was my girlfriend. Those three great dates, countless hours of sitting and watching god-knows-what, and our intense secluded make-out sessions in the library. All those constitute as being in a relationship, right? Then why was there the need to declare the actual term? Was it something she wanted me to officially ask and I didn't? I thought back to countless times I could've brought it up but found myself distracted. Was I wrong to not ask her and just assume? Did she think it was okay to be with Heath because we weren't 'official'? Would that justify her actions at all?

_No!!!!!_ I yelled in my mind.

Was it my absence during this tragic week for her? Was it my inability to comfort her in her time of need? I would have done all those things if I were here instead of in New York. I was _trying now_! If only she would let me in and talk to me.

If I would have known that everything would turn out so wrong, I would have stayed home. Nothing, no event, was worth having your heart ripped out with a wooden spoon by someone you love.

And damn it all to hell, I was falling in love with her. Every day, something new would catch my eye. The way she would rest on my arm when we were watching a sad, sappy movie or how her eyes lit up just before I would kiss her, as if she was shocked that I really wanted to be with her. When in reality, it was just the opposite! I was shocked that she wanted to be with me. She could have _any_ guy in this school and she chose to be with me.

The first day she arrived here, she was immediately ogled by most of the male population. I couldn't blame them. I got my first glance at her when she first arrived and I was hooked. I wanted to get to know her right then and there. I remember debating over what to say or how to approach her. Professor Nolan graciously saved me when she asked me to give a monologue to her second period class. I didn't know, then, that she was in the class but none of that mattered when she looked at me the way she did. It was like an instant attraction. Fate? Destiny?

I lifted my head and gazed, blindly, into the white abyss.

Destiny…

I closed my eyes and thought of Nyx. I pleaded with her, knowing what I felt the first time I saw Z. It was _that_ feeling that stopped Aphrodite from succeeding in her sick, twisted attempt to keep our non-existent relationship going. I had thanked Nyx for that… but now, I had to question her motives, just a little. I knew the goddess was a kind and loving being, but cruelty was something I was sure she was incapable of. But I had to ask anyway.

"Was this some kind of test, Nyx? Was I supposed to fall in love with her only to have her rip out my heart? Was it _my_ destiny to feel this pain? Why would loving her feel so right but hurt this much?" I asked, speaking no louder than a whisper. I closed my eyes again and just let the wind caress my face.

As I sat there, cold and confused, I felt a warm pull within my heart. My eyes remained closed but my hand shot up at the sensation deep within my chest. Nyx?

I knew in some form that she was there with me. I spoke softly, "Nyx, I know you are very fond of Zoey. You have gifted her with the elements, you have colored in her mark, and you have extended her tattoos, clearly acknowledging your approval of her actions. I know how special she is to you. But where do I fit in with her? I care for her more than I have for anyone else in my life. I worry that she takes too much on, in protection of others. I miss her if she isn't around and my heart beats faster when I finally see her. I love her, Nyx. I am falling in love with Zoey Redbird." I sucked in a breath of cold air and held it as the last two affirmations sank in. Another warm tug, within my heart, let me know that what I saying was the absolute truth. I did love Zoey and I was falling in love with her.

"Thank you, Nyx, for always being there for me when I need you." I closed my eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

I knew in my heart I was in love with her. However, my head was telling me she cheated on me, which only tore at my heart even more. I wanted to be with her for as long as she wanted me, but could I live with the fact that, if she were imprinted with Heath, she would always be connected with him?

Could I let it go and know that I was the better choice?

_Maybe_

Could I get past the fact that she desired him over me… sexually, lustfully?

_Maybe _

But, I had to remind myself that it was the bloodlust, not him. Or at least that's what I'm going to tell myself. I refuse to think about her wanting him, just because he's Heath. The bloodlust, however, I would like to discuss with her. And soon.

I know the lure of feeding off of someone (well a fledgling, not a human) and what it does to my sexual drive. I worry that if they see each other again what could, and most possibly would, happen. I don't know if I could handle that aspect of their imprint. I have been with Zoey about a month, and the most I have gotten away with is a graze of her breast, accidentally, mind you, and a quick grope of her ass, not accidentally. I told her that I would wait until she is ready for anything more. I refuse to make her feel rushed in any way. I'm sure I will not die from the strongest case of blue balls in history.

She is important enough to me to wait for her, because I love her.

I stood up, brushed fresh snow from my jeans, and started walking away from the steps. My thoughts were luring me in the direction of the stables, which is where I left her, but my heart was telling me she still needed time to think.

_She will come back on her own time_, I told myself.

Instead I trudged through the snow back to the girl's dorm room. I would wait for her there.

As I walked up to the door, it opened and Cole came out with an odd expression on his face. Somehow, I totally forgot he was even there until now.

What a great friend I am.

"Cole, what's up?" I asked.

"They kicked me out, saying something about a meeting with the Prefects," he said with a huff.

"Kicked you out? Did Zoey come back?" I asked ,with a bit of excitement.

"No, but I think she called Shaunee a few minutes ago," He answered.

"What did she say?"

"Don't know, man."

"Did you have fun at least, you know, before all the drama hit?" I asked hoping that today wasn't a total bust. Judging by the fact that he was still here and not back in his room, I assume he had a good time.

"Wow, that Shaunee is a character. After you left, we started watching a movie because all that sad news about Heath was getting really depressing. She curled up into my side and I have to say, it felt nice to be needed. I mean _really_ needed." He looked over my shoulder and I could have sworn I saw him smile. In all the years I have known him, he has never really met that a person who made him smile like that. Good for him.

"Did you know that she is very smart and very funny?" he asked.

"No, I didn't know that," I said playfully. I knew how she was when I was around. I could only imagine how she was without me there.

"Well, I'm going back to my room. You coming?" he asked as he took a step past me.

"No, I am going to wait for Zoey to come back. Plus, I want to see why she called Shaunee instead of coming back here. I'll… umm see you tomorrow?" I opened the door and looked back to see Cole disappear through the wall of snow.

"Damien, what's going on?" I questioned, as I saw him scurry from the common room to the library.

He halted in his tracks and looked at me with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Um, Erik. Hi." he said awkwardly.

"Hi, what's going on?" I said again.

"Come with me." He whipped past me and into the library. I gave him a bewildered look and followed without question.

I walked into the dark room and saw Erin and Shaunee in the middle of the floor.

"Erik, umm Zoey asked me to tell you that she will talk to you when she comes back," Shaunee said, looking from me to a very worried Damien.

"What? Where did she go?"

"God, I'll tell him," Erin piped in. "She went to find Heath."

What?

That means she did 'call' to him and that they _are_ imprinted. My heart sunk with Erin's words.

_You love her, it doesn't matter…_

"Did she say where he was?" I asked.

"She didn't say, she just asked us to manifest the elements and think about her," Shaunee disclosed, as she looked directly at me.

Think about her? Was she in danger?

"Is everything okay?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"I hope so," Damien said as he sat down next to Erin.

"Let's get started," Erin said, closing her eyes.

"I'm going to be in the common room watching the news, just in case," I stated, leaving the library with one more glance back at the three of them.

I closed the door to give them as much privacy as possible when I heard Aphrodite's voice behind me.

"So what's the nerd herd doing in the library?" she asked, as she sauntered over to me.

"They're doing something for Zoey," I answered coldly. Any conversation dealing with her and Zoey always ended badly.

"Well, I saw her by the stables," she said as she sat down on the couch. As much as I didn't really care for her, I was intrigued by the information she was willing to tell me.

"Okay…" I baited.

"Well, she was going to find her boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend," I interrupted her.

"Whatever, ex-boyfriend… then, she got on her stupid horse and went to go find him," she said, as she picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels as if there were nothing wrong with that statement.

"She went out in this weather on a horse?" I asked, completely flabbergasted at the idea of Zoey riding a horse in this snowstorm.

"Apparently."

"Why didn't she inform Neferet? I am sure she would of helped." I ran my hand nervously through my hair. Why weren't Damien, Erin, and Shaunee going to Neferet?

"She didn't want to wait," she avowed, as her eyes never left the screen.

I stood for a few minutes waiting for more information. But, none came. I sat down at the very edge of the couch and watched, in silence, as Aphrodite aimlessly flipped between the news brief reports that the storm getting worse and _The Notebook_. Who knew she had a soft side?

As I thought about the horrible storm, my mind, naturally, went to Zoey and the danger she was putting herself in, all for that no-good-son-of-a-bitch. How can one person get into so much trouble here in Tulsa?

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that I had been sitting in the same position for over an hour. I glanced over at Aphrodite and noticed she hadn't moved from her spot on the couch, either. Her eyes were glazed over as she blankly stared at the TV screen.

I craned my head towards the library doors hoping to see someone, anyone, emerge from the room with news. But no one came out.

I started to get scared when there was another news bulletin about the blizzard that was enveloping the town in sleet and snow. She was out there on her horse riding like it was no big deal. What was she thinking? Even if she knew where to find him why hadn't she called anyone by now? I fought with myself not to steal the school's SUV and go find her myself.

Another hour went by and I was starting to really worry about her safety. Was she all right? Did she need help but couldn't call anyone? My plan about stealing the car was looking better and better. At least it would have heat. Just because we are acclimated to cold weather we could still get sick if our bodies get too weak, which could lead to our own body rejecting the change and ultimately death. I wasn't going to let that happen to her. If we were going to have a chance to make _us_ work, then she would have to make it through the Change. So would I, but I wasn't the one in the blizzard trying to save an ex-anything.

"I have to go find her," I said, standing. My muscles were stiff as I took my first step in two hours.

"Go where?" Aphrodite sneered.

"I don't know, but I can't stay here."

"Well then, go," she said, with a flick of her hair.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave the room when suddenly the door to the library opened. Damien was the first to appear followed by Shaunee and then Erin. Damien scurried past me and out of the girl's dorm room in a hurry. I gave the Twins a puzzling look as they made their way to me.

"Hey, how did it go? Everything alright?" I asked, stepping closer, anxiously running my hand through my air for the umpteenth time tonight.

"Yes, she just called us and told us that she found Heath and that they are both doing well," Shaunee answered, as she stretched her arms over her head.

"She found him at the depot in town. She said that she called Detective Marx and that he was driving her back here," Erin added

"She asked us to wait for her in the main building. It seems like an odd request, but who are we to argue with her, our future high priestess?" Shaunee shrugged her shoulders.

They prattled on about how they could feel Zoey tapping into the affinities, how they could sense when she would use one then send it away.

"It was miraculous, actually," Damien said with a great deal of zealousness, as he returned a few minutes later. "Let's go! She will be here any minute."

"What did the hag want?" Shaunee asked, a little too loud, peeking over my shoulder to look at Aphrodite.

"Nothing that I know of. She just told me that Zoey took off on Persephone to go find Heath." I turned around to look at her still sitting on the couch. I found it odd that she would stay in the same vicinity with me, or the gang for that matter. Something was up and I wasn't sure what it was, but I was definitely keeping an eye on her. There was no telling what she was up to. Something just seemed off about her knowing that Zoey was going to find Heath and that she was taking Persephone. She had a vision, perhaps? But then, why hadn't she gone to Neferet about her vision?

"How did she know she took Persephone?" Damien asked in a whispered.

"I don't know, it's just what she told me." I shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing that answer. But I was planning to find out.

We quickly left the common room and headed for the main building. I was immensely relieved that she was on her way back and not still out in this weather. As we walked into the empty building, we were greeted by the warmth of the gas lamps burning on all four walls and the sweet smell of lemongrass and eucalyptus.

Just then, a sudden gust of cold air swept across us as the main door opened and Zoey walked in, trailing a swirl of snowflakes in her wake.

She was here, she was alive, and she was safe. I let out a sigh of relief and held back the need to feel her in my arms. My heart pounded in my chest as the overwhelming feelings I had towards Zoey grew. I, without a doubt, was in love with her, my Z.

* * *

**Okay everyone, only 2 more chapters left.. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone there is only one more chapter left... I am almost sad to see this story end. But, please to be starting on Book 3 very soon. :D**

**I have to give thanks to my talented beta Kristine for making this entire story so much better. Thank you honey for everything.**

* * *

"Zoey!" The Twins yelled in unison as they ran over to Zoey sandwiching her between them. They were talking non-stop about how she shouldn't have taken off in the storm and how they could feel her tapping into their affinities. Damien wrapped his arms around her and proceeded to tell her how worried he was and that he hoped Heath was okay.

My heart pounded harder in my chest. I wanted to just hold her in my arms. Even for a little moment, I wanted to know she was safe. As I grew impatient, I noticed the tall detective from earlier walking through the door. He had a weary look on his face as he watched everyone huddle around Zoey as if she was the latest attraction at the county fair.

With a gentle tap on Damien's shoulder, I silently asked him to release her. I pulled Zoey into my arms and nestled my head into her hair, trying to stay as calm as possible. I didn't want to show her what this was doing to me and how I was coming unglued by her mere presence. After realizing my true feelings for her, I knew everything was going to change for me, for us.

"I was so worried about you Z. Why didn't you come get me? I would have come with you, to help you. You shouldn't have had to do that alone. I was so scared that something happened to you. I was ready to steal the school's SUV to come find you. Please don't scare me like that again. Please promise me," I whispered in her ear. She was silent but nodded her head. I took a deep breath allowing her scent to fully engulf me as I gave her a tight squeeze hugging her closer to my body. She pulled at my shoulders before wrapping her arms around my neck. I could feel her body start to relax as I held her in a warm embrace. I kissed her lightly on the top of her head, silently telling her I loved her.

"Zoey, you gave us quite a scare," Neferet's voice was warm and loving as she came through the front door.

Zoey's body tensed up in my arms. I secretly wondered why she would be apprehensive towards Neferet. I could feel her take a deep breath against my chest and pull away from me. My initial reaction was to pull her back to me but something told me to let her go. So I did. I let her walk out of my arms as she slowly turned to face Neferet.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset everyone," she said flashing an apologetic smile to everyone in the room.

"Well, I suppose there's no harm done, darling. We're all just so glad you're safely home," Neferet said softly. You could really tell she cared for her. It reminded me of how Zoey always told me about her mother before she remarried; about how kind and loving she was to her and her sister. In some ways, Neferet was her mother now, at least here at the House of Night.

"Well, Zoey is definitely our hero." The detective stepped forward to stand next to Neferet. "If she hadn't been tuned into that boy, she could have never called us to that depot in time to save him."

Neferet flashed Zoey an interesting expression and said that they would have to discuss that little problem later. I knew all too well what problem she was referring to, her imprint with Heath. I wonder if she never told her about their last encounter. Judging from the look she just gave her I would say no.

Neferet asked the detective if he found the person behind the kidnapping. He told her no but there was evidence of someone living down in the depot and that there would be plenty of evidence that the boys were killed down there.

The detective mentioned that Heath didn't even recall what had happened and blamed it on the trauma. He also said that Zoey gave a detailed description of a man living down in the depot and that they would catch him in no time.

"That's wonderful," Neferet said with a smile.

"Yeah, I've told Detective Marx a lot. My memory's really good," Zoey said, with an odd expression in her eyes.

"I'm proud of you, Zoeybird!" Neferet stepped closer to Zoey and put both her arms around her and pulled her into a warm, motherly embrace.

After a minute, Neferet stepped away with a smile on her face as she gazed down at Zoey.

"Neferet, would you please look at my back?" Zoey asked and I had a ping of fear that something actually happened to her. "It's important." Her eyes bore into Neferet's as she spoke.

"Zoey, I'm not sure what -" Neferet seemed worried about something.

Zoey let out a loud sigh. "Jeesh, just look," she huffed. She turned to the side with her back to Neferet and lifted the bottom of her sweatshirt.

I gasped at the newly formed tattoos that now graced her entire back. It was truly beautiful, with intricate designs that trailed the length of her spine. I could hear the 'oh's' and 'ah's' around me as we all gazed at her new markings.

"Z! Your Mark has spread," I said, laughing at the obvious statement. I lifted my hand and gently touched the new mark. As I grazed her skin, my eyes traced the elaborate patterns on her back.

"Wow, it's awesome," Shaunee said, breathless, behind me.

"Totally cool," Erin boasted.

"Spectacular," Damien said, as I continued to outline her back. "It's the same labyrinth pattern as your other Marks."

"Yeah, with the rune symbols spaced between the spirals," I said as my finger grazed the symbols. Zoey looked up at me with a smile on her face and pulled her sweatshirt down.

I made a mental note to try and see her tattoos again, soon.

"Congratulations, Zoey. I imagine this means that you continue to be special to your Goddess," the detective stated.

"Thanks. Thanks for everything tonight," she said softly.

He smiled and winked at Zoey before turning to Neferet and said his goodbyes before heading out the door.

"I am really tired. If it's okay, I'd like to go to bed," Zoey asked timidly.

"Yes, darling that would be just fine."

"And also I'd like to stop by Nyx's Temple on the way to the dorm, if that's okay with you," she asked and I wondered why she was deliberately asking these things. It was understandable that she just went through a great ordeal tonight and wanted to go to bed, but to ask to stop by the Temple knowing that we are allowed to go at any time day or night was odd.

Neferet agreed to her request. We all agreed as well knowing, that at one point or another, for _all_ of us Nyx was present.

"I will thank Nyx, but there's really another reason I'm going to her temple," she paused for a moment and then continued. "I'm going to light an earth candle for Stevie Rae. I promised her I wouldn't forget her."

I shook my head knowing that, tragically, she did just die a little over twenty four hours ago. It seemed fitting because we weren't able to do anything last night. So lighting a candle for our dear Stevie Rae was perfect.

She walked towards Neferet. "Good night, Neferet," she said softly and went to give her a hug. Zoey stepped back from her and turned and walked toward us. Without stopping and in one step we were all walking out the door. I scooped up her hand in mine as we exited the building. I was shocked to see that the snow had finally stopped allowing the moonlight to peak out through the clouds illuminating our path.

As we walked the short distance to the temple, I felt a pull on my hand as Zoey stopped in front of the Goddess's statue.

"Here," she said firmly.

"Z?" I questioned. I was under the impression that she wanted to go inside.

"I want to put Stevie Rae's candle out here, at Nyx's feet."

"I'll get it for you," I said as I squeezed her hand and ran into the temple. I grabbed the green votive candle and lighter and ran out.

Zoey lit the candle and nestled it between Nyx's feet.

"I'm remembering you, Stevie Rae. Just like I promised," she said softly as a tear ran down her face.

"So am I," said Damien.

"Me, too," said Shaunee.

"Ditto," added Erin.

"I'm remembering, too," I said softly.

We were suddenly enveloped in with the scent of grassy meadows. I had only smelled that when I was around Stevie Rae when she was conjuring her element. It was as if she were here manifesting it for us now as we remember her. Tears ran down my face as I witnessed how one person could be so loved and touch so many lives. She will be missed.

I saw Zoey's eyes close as the wind whipped around us. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her next to my body as we walked away, still smelling the sweet scent.

She crumpled in my arms as we walked back to the girl's dorm room. Not wanting to let her go, I insisted on walking her up to her room. Just like yesterday, we each did our part in taking care of Zoey. I led her up to her room to change and possibly take a shower, while Erin and Shaunee got her something to eat and drink. Damien went with the twins, sensing that I wanted to be alone with her.

As we entered her room, it took me by surprise that Stevie Rae's stuff was still gone. I made a promise that tomorrow we would go down to storage and see what Zoey was allowed to keep.

I walked her over to her bed and pulled us both up against the headboard. She rested her head on my chest. I felt her shudder before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. I wrapped my other arm around her pulling her closer to me, she didn't resist as she wrapped her arm around my torso pulling her body closer. I didn't ask her what was wrong; I just held her because that was all I could do for her. It was what she needed. We sat together in a comfortable silence as I ran my hand through her hair.

I felt her relax as she continued to lay against me.

I said softly as I massaged her scalp, "I am so happy to have you in my arms right now…to know that you are safe. God Zoey, I don't know what I would done if something happened to you today."

I raked my fingers through her hair content to stay like this all night. The rules be damned.

"I'm so sorry, Erik"

"Please don't be sorry, not tonight. I know you have imprinted with Heath and I want to talk about that soon, but not tonight. I just want you in my arms, just like this," I said tenderly. I didn't want to have this difficult discussion about Heath and what we needed to do about the current situation. I wanted it to be just Zoey and me for tonight.

Thirty minutes later Damien and the Twins came in with food and brown pop to drink. We convinced her to take a shower and get out of the grimy sweatshirt.

After a hot shower and a half eaten sandwich she was yawning with every other word as she described what happened down in the depot. I thought she was a little too vague with the details, but I wasn't going to question what did or didn't happen. I was just happy she was telling me (us) anything.

"Well, it's time for us to go," Damien said, as he stood from Zoey's bed.

"I'm not leaving," I stated, holding her a little tighter in my arms. She nestled deeper into my chest and let out a soft sigh.

"But, won't you get in trouble?" he asked. I gave him a knowing look. The same look I gave him this morning when he was sneaking back in from the girl's dorm. He just nodded his head and said his goodnights. Erin and Shaunee did the same, leaving us to alone in her room.

It wasn't what I had pictured our first night together would be like. No, I wasn't thinking of sex. _Okay, maybe I thought about it, but right now? Definitely not_.

"You don't have to stay, Erik. I am capable of staying by myself," she mumbled against my chest.

"Zoey, I wasn't able to be here for you this past week, I wasn't able to be with you last night when you clearly needed me, and I wasn't able to help you today with Heath. So please, just let me help you this one time. Just let me be here for you." I let all the frustrations I have been dealing with flow freely. It felt good to let her know that I felt helpless, in so many words.

"I didn't know, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be sorry, Zoey. I want to be here for you." She didn't say anything else that night. I toed off my shoes not wanting to get up from where I was. I scrunched down so that my head was now resting on her pillow as she mimicked my lateral move with her head still on my chest. I reached for the blanket at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around both our bodies. It was comforting to know that she was in my arms, safe and warm. Once we were both settled for the night, I turned off the lamp letting the room envelope us in darkness.

My hand ran up and down her back. I could feel her breath deepen as she slowly fell asleep.

We had so much to discuss but it would wait for another day.

I closed my eyes and allow my mind to drift off into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright everyone... this is it. The last chapter. *wipes tears from eyes* I am so sad to see it end, but I am excited to start on book 3. **

**Kristine thank you so much for all your hard work and mad beta skills.**

* * *

"Z, we need to talk," I said softly. We had been spending the last few days avoiding the Heath issue.

"Okay," she whispered.

I led her over to our favorite tree by the wall and motioned for her to sit down. We both sat, never breaking eye contact. I had been dreading this conversation. I had hoped she would bring it up, but after a few days of nothing, I decided to broach the subject.

"Zoey, I know the last few days have been hard on you. With Stevie Rae," I paused, realizing that it had been only a few days not weeks since her passing. I continued, "And the death of those two boys you knew, and ultimately what happened with Heath, you've had your fair share of drama. Plus the twins told me about your mother and step father's display during their visit. Last week was a bad week. I want to apologize once more for not being here for you. I am pissed that the competition was that week. I'm glad I won, but if I had a choice, I would of stayed here with you."

Her hand rose to my lips stopping me from continuing my rant. I stopped and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on my lips. Over these past two days, we barely touched one another. No kissing, no hugging, nothing. It was one of the main reasons why I wanted to talk. I needed find out what happened to us. I wanted it to be like before, before all the drama of last week, before Heath - _and_ his damn, dumb-ass act of cutting himself for Zoey - and before she shied away from me. I could see the struggle in her eyes but she didn't look at me long enough to fully decide if she still wanted me. Yes, I stayed with her the night she came back. I held her in my arms. It was so wonderful just to wake up with her nestled up next to me. But as soon as she woke up, she pulled away from me, emotionally and physically. I reluctantly let her go and before I knew what was happening, she had built walls around herself.

She continued to hold my lips in place. She spoke softly, "Erik, I know I have had a hard week and a lot has happened but nothing that has transpired here is your fault. You can't be in two places at once. You needed to be at that competition… it's what you do… I'm glad you went and I'm glad you won. You are truly an amazing actor. So don't beat yourself up over this okay?" she raised her eyebrows as she lowered her fingers. I gently took her hand and placed it in mine giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay," I said. I was willing to acknowledge her feelings and accept that the competition was a golden ticket for me. I had other schools asking for me to transfer, Broadway beating down my door to get me signed up, and Steven Spielberg asking me to audition for his new film for next year.

I pushed that aside. I needed to discuss other issues. "Z, I've wanted to talk to you about Heath. I know it is a sore subject but we left off three nights ago and I want to discuss it now." I grasped her hand and looked straight into her eyes making sure she was ready. She wouldn't look me directly in the eyes but she wasn't shying away either.

She swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"I know the last time we spoke on the matter you told me you still had feelings for Heath. I want to know - what type of feelings?" I asked sternly.

When she didn't answer me, I stroked the back of her hand with my thumb to reassure her I wasn't upset.

"Do you still like him as a boyfriend, do you love him?" My heart hammered in my chest as I held my breath.

"I don't know," she said timidly, looking down at our intertwined fingers.

I knew she was confused but I remember her telling me that she liked him more than an ex-boyfriend.

"Z, we can't work through this if you don't talk with me. Do you love him?" I said, pulling her chin back up so that I could look into her eyes.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I feel for him but I'm not sure it's from the imprint or the fact that we dated for so long. He's changed. He hasn't been drinking for a month now, and he gave up on smoking pot. He has changed. When I saw him down in the tunnels, he acted like he did when we were dating. I miss that side of him; it was what attracted me to him. And now, everything is confusing me." A tear fell from the corner of her eye. I lifted my hand to wipe it away.

"What's confusing, your feelings for me or Heath?" I asked, wrapping my other hand in hers.

"Both, I care for both of you. I'm just not sure what to do anymore. I care a great deal for you. You make me smile when I had a bad day in class, you know just what to say when you want to sweep me off my feet, and you know just how to make my heart pound with just a glance in my direction. You could have anyone and you chose me. I feel so lost. I have never been in love so I don't know what it feels like but I do know that I care a lot about you and it hurts me to see you hurting _because_ of me.

I've been with Heath for a very long time and I miss the person he was, the one I saw, from an early age, as somebody I'd want to marry someday. But now my life is different. I am a fledgling and hopefully, if I make the change, will become a vampyre. All my plans are out the window. What I thought my life would be like is now distorted. In just two months I have become a fledgling, taken over the Dark Daughters, broken up with my human boyfriend, got rid of a skanky ex-best friend, befriended four great friends, snagged the hottest guy in school, found out that I have affinities for all five elements, imprinted with Heath, saved him from whatever was down in the tunnels, and watched Stevie Rae die in my arms. I would say that I have been through a hell of a lot within the last two months… for me." She stopped to catch her breath. When she put it like that, it was _a lot_ that had happened to her. I knew there were a few things left out, but all in all it was a hefty list for one person.

"Zoey, yes, you have been through a lot in such a short period of time. I can't tell you how reassuring it is to hear to say you care for me. I will not lie to you it does hurt me that you still have feelings for Heath. I don't like to share, I don't like the fact that you imprinted with him, I especially don't like _him_ for taking you away from me." She was about to open her mouth when I lifted my hand halting her from speaking.

"But like I said to you the other night, he is only human. You and I are alike. Well, we are alike now and when we both make the change then we will both be vampyres. Heath will grow old and die one day, it's a fact. I have no doubt that he cares for you. But, with an imprint you are linked. He will stop at nothing to be with you. His feelings are clouded with the want and need to have you feed on him. It is as addictive to him as it is to you. He craves that feeling, believe me, I know."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at me.

I sighed, I didn't want to bring this up, but to get my point across, I had to. "When Aphrodite and I dated we started to feed off one another. Of course, I am still not that crazy about blood per say but I love what it does to me. I get 'drunk', if you will. It creates a rush of desire and need to be consumed by the person feeding off of me. It drove me crazy until I could do it again." I paused to look at Zoey's stunned face. We never really discussed my past with Aphrodite, I avoided it like the plague.

"What types of desires?" she asked, innocently.

I closed my eyes willing for her to understand, to not judge me. I opened them to see she was intently staring into my eyes. "When I would feed off of Aphrodite, I would get turned on, horny. It did the same to her as well. Those desires fueled us to move our relationship…. further." I stopped once again, not really wanting to discuss Aphrodite's and my sex life.

"What do you mean further?"

"Please, Zoey, don't ask," I pleaded.

"I want to know."

I took in a deep breath and let it out very slowly trying to stall as long as I could. "When we would feed on each other it usually led to us having sex," I said with a quick breath. I looked down not wanting to see the disgusted expression on her face.

"Don't forget blowjobs, remember?" she said. I lifted my head up to see the corners of her lips turning up slightly. She remembered seeing Aphrodite in the hallway trying to give me a blowjob. I somehow forgot that even happened, all I remember was seeing Zoey for the first time. Well, damn! Touché.

"You know I totally forgot about that incident," I said stating the truth.

"How could you forget, it's burned into my mind to this day," she retorted, laughing dryly.

I let out a nervous laugh along with her. I knew she would never forget that day. Deep down I wished she would.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence as I collected my thoughts. I wanted to inquire why she was so interested in what feeding would feel like, considering she feed off of Heath.

"Does that happen to you?" I asked looking down at our hands.

"Does what happen to me?" she asked innocently. Either she didn't want to talk about it or she really didn't understand my question.

I cleared my throat. "Does feeding off of Heath cause you to want to further your…relationship?" I asked, regretting it immediately. I didn't really want to know if they were close to having sex. That would just kill me.

"Oh….umm… I'm not sure you want to hear about that." I looked up to see she was looking out into the dark courtyard.

"Zoey, how far have you two gone?" I questioned, furrowing my brow in concern. Did I already lose her to him?

Oh god, please let me be wrong.

Please be wrong about this.

It would hurt me more than the damn imprint if she was willing to sleep with him and not me.

She didn't answer, only staring out into the darkness.

"Zoey, please answer me," I could hear the strain in my voice.

"Nothing happened between us," she finally answered.

"Nothing… nothing at all happened while you were feeding off of him. You felt nothing for him, you didn't desire him at all?" I could feel my blood boil because I knew she was lying to me. Was she trying to spare my feelings?

"Zoey, I am not an idiot. I just told you what feeding off of someone feels like and you're telling me you felt nothing? No desire to jump Heath's bones, to be with him.. sexually?" I could hear the agitation in my voice as I tried not to picture her straddling his lap as she sucked his bloody neck.

"No, Erik, you are not an idiot. I'm not sure you _want_ to hear what happened."

Yeah, you're right. I don't want to hear about it but the little voice in the back of my head wanted to know.

"Yes, I do."

With an exasperated sigh, she spoke, "When Heath cut himself, I felt an instantaneous desire to lick the blood from his throat. The smell alone was pulling me closer without warrant. I had no control over my actions. One minute I was beside him in my driver's seat the next I was almost in his lap. We had never been intimate, just kissing. So…" she paused, turning her face back to mine. I saw her pleading me with her eyes, "without knowing what I was doing, my hands were on his chest and I slowly moved down to his… you know." Her eyes suggestively moved down to my 'package'.

Oh

_Oh!!! _

I could see the blood rushing to her cheeks as she saw me fully understand exactly where her hands were.

"Is that all?" I questioned softly.

_Please be all_

"Yes, that's all," she whispered.

A gust of air escaped my lips. I was actually relieved that nothing else happened. That only brought up another question I wanted to ask.

"Zoey, do you still plan on seeing Heath?" I inquired.

"I don't know Erik."

_Don't know. Either you are or you're_ _not_ I yelled inside my head. This is the part I am still not sure about. Could I share Zoey with Heath knowing that he won't be around after sixty, seventy years; could I deal with being a second person in her life? I knew Zoey was a part of my life now, I just needed to find out where I ranked with her. Am I number one or number two?

"You said you cared for me. What do you mean exactly? Do you like me a lot but love Heath or do you like Heath but love me?" I asked bluntly. I needed to hear her say it.

"I already told you I have never been in love so I don't know if I love you…or Heath," she said lifting her head up to look at me. I could see she did care for me but she also looked like she was torn about something.

"I know what you said and I understand, but I need to know if you like Heath more than me?" The scared 'deer caught in the head lights look' appeared in her eyes as I spoke. She looked so frightened right now.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She raised her hand and grazed my cheek. With a dry, soft voice, she managed to speak, "You….I like you more." Tears started streaming from her eyes. She dropped her hand and I cupped her face as my thumbs whipped away the tears.

I didn't speak another word as I pulled her close to me. I licked my lips and stared at hers pleading with her to let me kiss her. When she didn't pull away, I leaned in and touched her soft pink lips with mine. I felt her hands travel up my arms as I kissed her again. Once her hands were around my neck, I felt her warm tongue on my bottom lip. My heart rejoiced as I opened willingly for her. As our tongues met, I could feel all the frustrations, anger, and pain leave my mind. I was here right now with my Z and I was number one.

I moaned in pleasure as she tilted her head back deepening our kiss. One of my hands moved to the back of her head, intertwining my hand into her hair. The other hand moved slowly down her arm to her warm hand.

I took her hand in mine lifting our joined hands up my chest. Using her thumbnail I dragged it alongside my throat. It was a small cut, which stung a little bit, but I knew it would heal soon. I wanted her to feed off of me. I wanted to show her that if she 'craved' blood to take it from me. I was serious the first night I saw her and Heath. I would be that guy for her if she wanted another taste. Hell, I was craving for that feeling again.

Zoey broke away from our kiss and just gaped at the scarlet mark on my neck.

"I can't, Erik," she whispered, with a shaky breath.

"Yes you can, Z. I want you to," I said, almost panting for her to lean in and lick my throat. I could feel the warm blood trailing down my neck.

I could see in her eyes, she was confused. Did she not want to because of her imprint with Heath, or did she just not it from me? I knew when to stop pushing the issue. With my thumb, I collected the small amount of spilled blood and stuck it into my mouth. I saw Zoey watch me intently as I repeated the process. Her eyes were focused on my lips. I gave her a small smile and leaned over and kissed her, hard. Instantly she opened her mouth as our tongue collided. She groaned in pleasure as I was sure she could taste my blood. I pulled her closer to me moving my hand to her lower back. With a swift move, I was now lowering her gently to the ground. With my free hand, I propped myself up so the weight of my body wasn't fully on her. As our tongues battled for dominance, I felt Zoey lift up her leg allowing my body to slide in between her legs. I let out a loud groan as I was right up against her. This wasn't what I had in mind, but I couldn't care less at the moment. Her hands tightened around my neck pulling me closer to her. I obliged…willingly.

Without knowing I ground into her, cursing under my breath as my very painful erection was finally getting a little relief. I did it again, harder, only to solicit a moan from Zoey's lips that vibrated down my throat. My lips and my tongue moved with a new found force. I wanted to be consumed by her. My hand reached down her thigh to cup just behind the knee and pulled her leg over my hip. She instantly froze and I wondered if I took it too far this time.

I pulled back slightly to see she had a look of shock on her face. I released her leg letting it drop gently to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked

She just nodded her head but I could see that same look of confusion and I knew 'play time' was over.

I slowly climbed off of her and held out my hand to help her up off the ground. She timidly took my hand. I lifted her up into a seated position. I rested against the large oak tree pulling her slightly to rest up against me. She gave me a questionable look and I just flashed her a warm smile and pulled again. Without words she cuddled into my chest and I couldn't help myself when I kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry about that," I said softly.

"I'm not. It just shocked me when you moved my leg," she admitted.

_So, note to self: don't move her leg_… got it.

"Z."

"Yeah, Erik."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said softly. I could hear the uneasy tension in her voice.

I smiled. "This is something I should have asked a long time ago and not just assumed. Z, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked looking down at her half buried face. She lifted her head to look up at me. A smile played on her face as she nodded quickly.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," she blurted out and kissed me softly on my lips.

~*~

Over the next few weeks we never really brought up Heath again. Well, there were those text messages Zoey would get telling her that he was healing from his ordeal in the tunnels and that he was going away for two weeks just before Christmas. I did a happy dance and making my opinion known. If my calculations were correct, she wasn't going to be able to see him for almost a month. A whole month just with me!! See? I knew I could share. Well, it helps when the competition isn't around.

Of course, that didn't stop her from wanting to go see Heath a few times, which pissed me off to no end. I would tell her that it wasn't good to go see him and then she would remind me of our conversations. She was stubborn at times but we would end up making up in the end, because I was a sap and didn't like it when we fought.

She always had a guard up when we were with her friends. She wouldn't hug me for long periods of time. I had it down to a count. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three and then she would be out of my arms. At first I would grunt and pull her back but I could tell she was uncomfortable. So after two weeks of pulling away I just dealt with my counting system and released her before she could fully pull away. It broke my heart a little to know that she didn't want to be in my arms. I knew how I felt about her, that wasn't going to change. But I hoped soon she would come around and realize that she was slowly pushing me away. I still don't know if it was Heath or something else. I didn't pry again, I would let her come to me.

It was her birthday coming up in a week and with the help of her friends I had a plan to make it extra special. I opened the jewelry box and fingered the tiny snowman necklace that I bought. As soon as I saw, it reminded me of her. I had planned it as the entire theme of party. I was so excited, I was sure she would love it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Erik's wonderful mind as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**So tell me watcha think. Review and let me know. :D**


End file.
